


What a condiment

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of head cannons that was agreed upon, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, More stuff to be added later, Multi, warning it is based on a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: Red appears in a world not of his own and is now stuck with these beings that are so nice maybe too nice. Honey falls hard and fast for this newbie skeleton but other things are at work. Can these two remain together despite the odds or will they dust due to being from two different worlds? Can their friends help?





	1. Meetings and Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a role-play that me and Utroleplay did on tumbler and it's still going strong. So credit to them on doing this role-play with me (please forgive me if the characters seem a little ooc as I'm new to writing them). I hope all the fans out there enjoy this as much as we did and don't be afraid to comment with questions and the like we'll try to answer. But have a brilliant day/night/morning/afternoon/evening you lovely people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone this is GeminiGuardian98 here and just to let you all know that these chapters are going to be edited and updated a little. After going through our documented role-play when we noticed that something's kept getting swapped around. 
> 
> So I took it upon myself with Utroleplay permission to edit this and they have read the edited version before I post it here. So without further ado here's chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap Papyrus – Honey or Papy or Paps  
> UnderSwap Sans- Blueberry or Blue  
> UnderFell Sans - Red  
> Headcannon 1 - Marrow is the life blood of skeleton monsters and it is a mixture of dust and liquidized magic which is always the colour of the skeletons magic.  
> Headcannon 2- Underswap Papyrus can cook and very well however, he only does this on rare occasions such as when someone is sick or injured or when he feels like it.  
> Headcannon 3- When a soul mate is found the first signs are a glowing soul or unconscious (or conscious ) thoughts or actions about doing romantic things to the other person.

The artificial sun that monster kind had created was beginning to rise over the roof tops of the snow-covered homes of the residents of Snowdin. At the edge of this rather quiet town was a two-story house that had a balcony on the right side. The edges of the porch roof were decorated in blinking Christmas lights in a multitude of colours. The sun rays crept through one window, destroying shadows in its wake. The room itself was a mess. Littered with rubbish and dirty clothes, it definitely suggested that something was wrong with the rooms occupant. The occupant themselves was sat on the edge of their bed. The monster in question was skeleton in origin and his bone structure suggested that the occupant was a male monster. His body was decorated in an orange hoodie with the straps of a black tank top underneath just seen. He wore tan cargo shorts to cover his pelvis with orange and white trainers to cover his feet.

Even though the sun was rising it appeared that the monster had been awake for quite some time, as suggested by the darkening edges of the skeletons eye sockets. To the town, this monster was known for being a lazybones, and had an addiction to honey, which gave the skeleton called Papyrus the nickname of Honey. If the monster was honest with himself he responded to both. Outside was a tiny flurry of snow falling from the artificial clouds to gently settle on the ground of the Snowdin town.

Suddenly, there was a rather loud popping noise and a flash of bright neon red light as something fell from the sky. The shadow landed in the snow with a thud and after a few moments the shadow groaned in pain. The sun rose high enough to remove the cover of darkness from the figure and it revealed another monster. This monster was also a skeleton but they were covered in scars and cracks. The clothing of a large black jacket with a white furred hood, a red sweater and black gym shorts with a yellow stripe with black and red trainers suggested anything then the skeleton was a male. The male curled in on himself whining loudly as his body throbbed in pain. 'Something's wrong' the male thought as he opened his eye sockets to reveal red lights in the centre obviously his eyes. The male hissed as he tried to get up only to fall back into the snow with a grunt.

Honey looked up when he saw a strange flash of light shine through his window. Curious he got up, 'That's weird' he thought as he went to look. Peering out the window, he saw the figure in the snow and he jumped to conclusions, believing the figure to be, as the town knew, his baby brother. 'Oh stars Sans' he thought as he rushed out of his room. Honey ran down the stairs, not even seeing his brother who was cooking in the kitchen. Rushing out of the house he skidded around the corner of the building forgetting about a certain ability he had.

The injured male looked up at hearing the crushing of snow under feet. His sight was hazy as his eye lights kept flickering in and out making it very difficult to see. 'Boss?' he wondered. Shifting a little more he saw Honey more clearly although it was more of a blur. 'Shit is that Boss? It looks like him oh fuck I'm dust' the other panicked trying to move.

Honey panted for air that he didn't require as he stopped in front of the other. He slowly crouched down when he saw the others’ movements. But now that he was closer he noticed that it was not in fact his brother Sans, rather a skeleton that looked like Sans. “Hey? You alright there buddy?” he enquired. He kept his voice low as to not frighten the stranger even more than he already is. 

The other male blinked rapidly, trying to remove the blurriness from his sight trying to see the other clearly. Still, all he could make out was the colour orange. Orange...the other was wearing orange that didn't seem right as from the other males’ memories he knew that Boss preferred red over any other colour. But the other could feel his consciousness fading from him. “B-Boss I'm sorry” he groaned before he passed out.

Honey frowned, his expression confused when he heard the groaned response from the male before he passed out. The word 'boss' stood out the most to him and he had a rather bad feeling about it too.  
Concerned he looked over the others unconscious form and grew worried when he saw the injuries that littered the others body. Some of the wounds were old whilst others were still bleeding marrow. His bones were a dusty grey colour that caused Honey to shiver at seeing it. But he was rather worried when he saw how thin they were, which was a sign for malnourishment for skeletons. When Honey looked at the others face he saw that there was a rather large crack that started at the others top part of his eye socket and went up to the top of his rounded skull. Throughout all this Honey had not noticed that his soul which was hidden underneath his hoodie was glowing brightly which made it easier to see.

“Okay little guy. Let’s get you inside out of the snow” he declared. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a response from the other, he carefully shifted to his feet so he was crouched properly. With care to not aggravate the others’ injuries, he picked the injured male up and was saddened at how little the other weighed. Cuddling the male to his chest unintentionally close to his soul he made his way back to the house at a quick pace. 'What's Sans going to think?' he fretted.

In the kitchen; which was rather nicely decorated in a dull orange, white and blue, was Sans or Blueberry or even just Blue as some people called him. The cheery skeleton was just finishing up the cleaning when he noticed his older brother Papyrus rush out of the house like a human was on his tail bone. Drying his hands, he walked around the oak table in their kitchen to poke his head around the door frame. 

Honey at this moment was just coming back inside with the strange male in his arms. Blue noticed that his brothers’ soul was glowing. It caused him to internally squeal in delight, as it meant that his brother had found his soulmate. Nonetheless it seemed that the celebration would have to wait as it seemed there was something wrong. Blue took in the other skeletons features or at least what he could see of them at this moment. 'Wowie this guy looks like me! But way more badass!' he thought in excitement.

Honey, who hadn't noticed that his baby bro was watching, gently settled the injured monster onto their green couch. Once he was sure that the other wouldn't roll off he pulled down the red blanket that they kept on the back for movie nights, tucking it in around the other to keep them warm. Nodding in satisfaction Honey straightened up, his spine popping causing him to hiss (and Blue to wince) at the noise. Turning around he moved to the kitchen, only to jump with a yelp when he spotted Sans peeking around the corner.

“HELLO BROTHER! WHO IS THAT?” Blue asked gesturing to the unconscious form on the couch.

“Keep your voice down Sans” Honey scolded, “and I have no idea bro. But for now, leave him be I don't know if he's safe or not.”

Honey stepped past Blue into the kitchen with a rub to his head as he did so. Walking around Honey began to gather all the equipment and ingredients he need to make vegetable soup. Blue stared in surprise as he watched his brother navigate around the kitchen getting stuff down ready to cook.

“You're...cooking?” mused Blue, “Wowie brother, I hadn't realised that the intention was to poison our guest” he teased. Blue covered his teeth with a hand as he chuckled. He tried to hold back a smile when he saw the mock angry glare sent his way over Honey's shoulder. 

Honey turned away with a sniff going back to cutting the vegetables which he put into bowls near the stove. “And with that you don't get any of this” he stated with a nod. His voice betrayed how serious he was although his expression was a different story. He was rather thankful that he was turned away from his little brother otherwise he would see the grin on his teeth.

Blue gasped as he heard what his big brother said but he didn't take it to soul. He turned his gaze back to the slumbering stranger looking thoughtful. “He doesn't look good...shall I get the first aid kit?” he questioned before he suddenly lit up “I CAN FINALLY USE MY TRAINING FROM CAPTAIN ALPHYS SHE WILL BE SO PROUD!” he exclaimed. Blues eye lights had shaped themselves into giant blue stars as he bounces in place for a moment before dashing off, leaving a tiny cloud of dust where he once stood. 

Honey hearing the question turned around for a moment. “Sure bro...” he trailed off seeing the empty space. “Just be quiet about it alright” he called and was happy to hear his voice travel a little through the house reassured that his baby bro heard it. Honey smiled knowing that his little bro had literal stars in his eye sockets as he turned back around adding the vegetables to the boiling broth in the sauce pan. Once he was sure that they had been coated by the broth he took it off the heat and added a small cup of water to make it more soup like. Happy with that he set it down on the stove again to boil as it had stopped when he took it off the heat to add water.

Blue skipped back downstairs with a giddied ‘Mweh heh heh.’ He sat down on the coffee table beside the stranger and placed the first aid kit beside him clicking it open. Blue removed the blanket carefully and set it in the males’ lap so he was still covered a little. Honey, having nothing else to do while the water boils wondered over to the kitchen door and leaned against its frame with his arms crossed. He wanted to be careful so he decided to watch his brother as he tended to the monster. He wasn't a mean guy so he didn't mind helping the other out, but it still meant he didn't trust him.

Blue, not noticing any of this, rolled up the others’ sleeves gently and seeing the marks frowned as he pulled out some bandages and began to wrap up the others’ arms. “The poor guy...I wonder if he fought a human or was it something else?” he whispered to the air as he continued his work.

Honey, not really wanting to leave the pair alone but not having much choice unless he wanted burnt soup, turned back into the kitchen. The soup was bubbling and boiling hot which was a fact proven by the steam that was let out when he took off the lid. Humming in delight at the smell Honey began to stir it making sure that everything was thoroughly cooked. Honey heard his brother gasp quietly as he was placing the lid back onto the pot setting it to simmer to keep warm.

Walking away and into the living room he noticed that the stranger had started to stir awake. Groaning in pain the injured male tried to ignite his eye lights. Blue had gasped when the stranger began to move, backing up so he didn't crowd the poor monster. He grew still when he saw flashes of red in the others open sockets 'He's trying to ignite his eye lights' he thought.

Honey had moved to stand beside his brother as he watched the stranger finally ignite his eye lights showcasing the red glow. 'Stars they’re so pretty' he thought before shoving that thought out of his head.

The monster jerked a little, waking himself up more when he noticed the pair. His panic threw the blanket to the floor as his eye lights scanned the room. The room was colourful and warm, not like the one he knew. There were pictures on the wall of the two monsters in front of him with some other monsters. Across from him was a TV that judging by its condition worked fine with a coffee table in front of it which had a first aid kit on it open.

'What the fuck? Where am I? What happened? Shit, why does everything hurt so much? Fuck, Boss is gonna kill me' the stranger fretted.

Honey placed a hand gently on his brothers shoulder ready to react if the stranger turns hostile. He watched as the monster scanned the room he prayed to the stars above that he didn't have to hurt the other already injured monster.

The monster hissed when he tried to move, his injuries protesting it. The pained hiss caused Blue to move forward dragging the monsters’ attention to him. He gently helped the other to lie back down comfortably speaking quietly to calm him down. “Hey, it’s alright edgy me looking skeleton. You are quite safe here! You need to rest so that you can get better” he stated.

Honey observed the scene in front of him with a critical eye light but he didn't stop Sans from going over to the other monster and helping the other lie back down. “Yeah edgy, you need to chill out and I don't mean like you did a while ago” he comments from the doorway.

His facial expression portrayed a relaxed grin and friendly eye lights where as if you were to stand close to him his soul was most likely sending out suspicion waves. He made sure to slouch as well hoping the other would calm down more if he didn't stand at his full height which he didn't anyway. He figured that seeing him relaxed would ease the other but all he saw on the other monsters’ face was confusion.

The skeleton was really confused and he had a feeling it showed. But he still glanced at the other with a small amount of fear. “B-Boss?” he stuttered.

Now it was Honey's turn to be confused and he looked at the strange monster weirdly. “Umm I don't know who this Boss is? But that's definitely not me” he answered.

Red felt his soul freeze in fear. If the person in front of him wasn't Boss then where was he? “Shit, I need to go, Boss is gonna kill me...I have to leave now!” he stuttered and yelled “The longer I'm here the harder the punishment! Shit he's going to be so pissed!” Red trailed off for a moment in his panic “...How the fuck am I going to get there? Wait how the fuck did I end up here?” he questioned.

Blue puffed out his cheeks, his hands on his hips although he used one to prod Red harshly. “HEY!” he yelled “SWEARING IS BAD!” he scolded.

Honey walked forward quickly as the other monster began to panic. “W-whoa hey calm down,” he started “look you're in no condition to leave and I'm pretty sure this Boss guy whoever he is can wait.” he said. He knelt in front of the other his voice reassuring and calm. He gently placed his hands on Reds own, rubbing them with his thumbs soothingly as he continued to speak. “As for how you got here I have no idea but I'm a numbskull. All that aside you need to relax and calm down” he soothed. “Just breath for me” he whispered.

Red jolted at the touch, yanked his hands back close to his face as his body curls up trying to protect itself during his panic. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry Boss!” he panics “Shit I'm sorry I'll calm down!”

Honey flinched as the other jolted away from him and he hated to admit it but that hurt somewhat although the reasons why were confusing him a little. However, he tried again by gently grabbing the other's left hand his own larger hand encasing it. He brought the hand up and gently guided it to rest upon his sternum. He tried to ignore the flinch the other made at having contact with and pressed down on the other's hand until it rested palm flat on his sternum. “It’s alright...shush it’s okay” he shushed the other, “Just copy me, you’re fine, Boss isn't here.” he reassured. He took exaggerated breaths even though skeletons don't require air to live they mimic the motion. He whispered words of comfort to the other.

Blue, who was watching the scene with a smile, had stepped away when his brother stepped in to comfort the other monster. Watching the scene reminded him that he had to contact his love soon. Breathing in deep and letting it out in a sigh he smelt the soup and grinned turning his back to the scene he went into the kitchen to check so that he was out of the way.

Red watched the strange Boss look alike guide him and he felt his soul flutter although he didn't get why. Following the other's breathing he kept his eye sockets closed. His mind was alive with thoughts. Confusion was the main focus of his mind. This was a Papyrus, a version of his brother… but nicer?

Honey grinned as he watched the other monster closely and was happy that he could help this poor monster calm down from his panic. But when he was calm he didn't let go of the hand he held absently rubbing a thumb over the top. “There we go, that's it just keep breathing. When you’re ready we can continue to patch you up. A couple of these look really painful” he soothed. Listening to the surrounding area he could hear Blue in the kitchen and smiled. Turning his upper body, he called out to him. “Hey bro if the soup looks done can you bring us a bowl so edgy here can eat something to warm up?” He hoped that the soup would bring the other monsters HP up. He personally wanted to do a CHECK but he knew that it was rather rude to do it on monsters that weren't friends or family. To do it to strangers would mean you are planning to FIGHT them and frankly Honey doesn't want to fight the other monster.

Red followed the other monsters’ instructions as he took deep and long breaths letting them out just as slowly. Opening his eye sockets again, he noticed his vision had cleared as the panic faded away. He turned his gaze up a little to look at the copy of his brother. “Why?”

Hearing an affirmative from Sans, he turned back to the injured monster when he heard the question. He tried not to stare too long into the others red eye lights not wanting to be weird. Registering the question, he became rather confused. “Why what?” he replied although it was another question.

“Why? Why are you taking care of me? If you were anyone else they would have dusted me in a soul beat” Red answered distort.

Honey stared at the other monster, horror filling his soul at the others’ words. There were monsters out there that would dust a monster rather than help them?! It was too horrible to even consider, but the way the other said it...like it was true, a fact, something normal. Well it was enough to disturb Honey at least. His face must have said something because the other monsters face became distort and he gathered himself quickly to reply.

“Hey look...” he waited until the other looked at him. He continued when he had the others attention. “...I don't know where you came from buddy but around here we don't dust monsters because their hurt or something. We take care of them and help each other” He finished. Turning his head to the kitchen he called to his brother again “bro where's the soup I think this guy is starting to get hungry.” his call was answered with a 'be right there' and a grumble of agreement from the strangers’ stomach.

He turned back to the other. “Soo...do you have a name?” he asked. Honey couldn't believe that he had forgotten to get the other monsters name, but paid it no mind as his thumb continued to stroke over the back of the others hand.

Red looked at the hand that was being stroked to the one that still rested on the copies sternum. “Nobody’s ever called me by name” he admitted.

“Well there's always a first time...I mean come on your names’ not something to be embarrassed about right?” Honey stated although he made the end of it sound like a question. His gaze never left the other so of course he noticed when the other's eye lights glanced at his sternum. Looking down himself he realised with embarrassment that he was still holding the others hand there. With an orange blush and an embarrassed chuckle he let go of the others hands completely and shifted to get more comfortable on the couch with the other monster. He tried to force away the longing he felt to take the others hands again 'Stars what's wrong with me today?' he thought.

Red looked to the kitchen door behind the copy conscious of the other monster in the kitchen. He kept his voice quiet when he answered. “My name is Sans. I think I may have actually jumped to a different universe by accident”

Honey looked at the other amused. He had already gathered this with the other monster looking like his bro. But turning thoughtful he realised that the alternate universe theory that he had studied during his time as a scientist may have had some merit to its theory after all. “Soo...this leads to a bit of a problem considering I can't really call you Sans” he began “and that's not due to some crazy reason you’re most likely going to think up. It’s due to my bro having the same name soo...how about we call you Red?” he suggested. Honey smiled when he saw the other glance at the kitchen door and turning his head, he grinned when he saw his bro standing in the door way with a bowl of soup in his hands on a tray with a glass of water.

“Red...” the newly named Red pondered over the nickname seeming to roll the idea around his mind before nodding. “Red... it’s a lot better than the usual names I get. So yeah, Red works.”

Blue smiled as he walked fully into the living room and set the tray down on Reds lap carefully. He was happy to see the two bonding. He knew what was going on from experience and the glowing souls he could see. He was amazed that the other two hadn't noticed yet. It made him think of his own soul mate and he realised sadly that it had been almost a year since he had seen him. “HERE EAT THIS MY BROTHER MAKES THE BEST FOOD WHEN HE DECIDES TO COOK FOR SOMEONE” he stated.

Blue had started talking at his normal volume again without noticing. Honey chuckled it still surprised him that Blue was trying to talk quieter. Yet he was still speaking quite loudly but he could gladly say he was trying and it was working a little since it wasn't as loud as before. He turned his focus back onto Red. “Go on, eat up. You'll need the strength to heal properly” he coaxed.

Red looked at the bowl closely and even the glass too checking for anything e.g. irregularities that could suggest foul play. “It’s not poisoned or anything right?” he asked.

Both Honey and Blue looked at each other. One was amused, the other concerned but in the end, it was Blue who answered the question.  
“WHY WOULD YOU POSIEN GOOD FOOD? IT WOULD ONLY RUIN THE TASTE AND YOU'D END UP GETTING VERY SICK. ESPECIALLY IF YOU EAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT RIGHT PAPY?”

Honey nodded turning his attention back to Red gesturing to the bowl. “No, it’s not poisoned. It’s just vegetable soup.”

Wary of trusting these strange monsters or rather alternative versions of his bro and himself he picked up the spoon. Dipping it into the soup he raised the spoon full up to his mouth and sipped it. He paused as it hit his taste buds and he hummed at the taste smiling widely as he went in for another spoon and then another, practically inhaling the food. 'Holy shit this stuff is even better than Chillbys!' Red thought.

Honey stared at Red surprised as he ate the soup like it was the best thing he had eaten in days or was that the first meal that Red had had in days. “W-whoa slow down there Red, you'll get sick if you continue to eat like that” stammered Honey trying to hide his panic. Honey prayed to the stars that the other would slow down. Otherwise he'd go and get the bucket now. He remembered that Blue had done this once and well just to say it wasn't a pleasant experience for either parties involved.

Red slowed down looking down at the bowl with the nearly finished soup in it. He couldn't believe that had happened. Normally he was so good when it came to savouring any food he got. He had to admit though in a dark corner of his mind he was rather flattered that the stranger cared about him enough to tell him to slow down. “Sorry Boss...ah wait I mean” he trailed off when he realised he didn't know the others name.

“Just call me Honey or something. My bro there is called Blue sometimes, you can use that if you want” Honey supplied.

“Sorry Honey” Red corrected.

Honey smiled a little as Red corrected himself but he didn't say anything more. But he was secretly glad the other had listened to him. Turning to his bro he conversed with him until Red was done. However, Blue had gone off to his room before Reds spoon had hit the bottom of the empty bowl. He said he was getting ready for bed since it was quite late. Looking out the window Honey was a bit shocked to see night sky outside 'Wowie, it is really late?' he thought shocked.

Red placed the tray down on the coffee table in front of him. “T-thanks for the food...and everything else too” Red said thankful. “I'll get outta of your universe...once I figure out how to?” he assured hesitantly.

Honey stared at the other confused. Where had this come from? “Hey, I'm not gonna kick you out just like that” he proclaimed. He used his magic to short cut the tray into the kitchen to deal with later, unless Blue got to it first which may be more likely. “We got to finish patching you up first. So, tell me is there anything in particular that hurts?” he asked reaching for the bandages.

Red looked down for a moment before speaking up scratching at his skulls crack a little. “No more than usual...my skull feels kinda fuzzy but it’s been down that since...Well since that.”

Honey frowned harshly but nods getting up from the couch. He replaced the bandages back into the kit on the coffee table next to Blues pet rock. “Well in that case I think we have a spare pillow in the closest unfortunately we don't have a cover to go with it after our Alphys trashed the last one” he sighed glancing away. Removing himself from the couch completely Honey walked up the stairs making sure to be careful of that one step that squeaked. Walking over to the door that was in the middle of the two bedrooms on the second floor he opened it. Inside was spare sheets, pillows, towels and a couple of old puzzle games. Grabbing a spare pillow, he closed the closet again.

Walking past his brothers room, he poked his head in. Seeing Blue in his bed already for bed caused him to smile in a maternal way although it was unnoticed by Blue. “I'll be in in a little bit bro. Just getting Red settled down for the night” he reassured before leaving.

Making his way downstairs he walked back over to Red and handed him the pillow. Then using his magic, he made a glass of water for Red and set it down on the coffee table within easy reach. “Well that should be everything you need for the night. You can use the blanket as a cover if that’s alright?” he said. “Anyway, need anything else Red?” he questioned.

Red gave a weak smile shaking his head. “N-no I'm fine, thanks” he answered.

Honey stopped at the top of the stairs hearing the answer. He frowned but didn't push for a more elaborate response. “Well alright then...if you need anything I'm in that room there. Don't hesitate to knock on the door” he said. He pointed at his door before walking into Blues room and settled in his reading chair to begin the nightly ritual of story time before bed.

Blue snuggled down under his covers as he listened to the story of Fluffy Bunnies. When his brother left he sighed giving Honey a sleepy goodnight which was returned. Blue turned over and couldn't help but wonder how his friend was doing in that blank void.

Downstairs however, Red was agitated. Had he transported himself to a universe filled with pansies? The Papyrus here was so different compared to his Boss. What was worse though was that he was starting to like it here 'Honey too' his mind added. He had to get back to his universe as soon as possible. Especially before Boss finds him missing and before the human arrives and becomes a kid kebab. If this was anything remotely like his universe there would have to a be a lab in the basement of the house. If he could hobble down there (cause let’s face it he ain't walking down) he could get home before he gets too accustomed to this touchy-feely niceness crap.

Honey left his brothers room after kissing his forehead once he was asleep he hovered a moment placing a hand above his soul when it ached. He dropped the hand soon after looking longingly at Blue before turning away. He closed the door until it clicked shut. He walked over to the trailing that helped see onto the bottom floor and saw that their house guest was still moving around on the couch 'Perhaps he's trying to get comfortable' he thought with a shrug. After watching for another few moments, he turned away and walked towards his own room 'Even if he isn't not a lot I can do unless he talks to me' he mused entering the room closing the door with a click.

Looking around his room he gaped at the state of it he couldn't believe that he had let it get this bad. Taking a moment to see how he felt he realised that he had the nervous energy back from when he was younger and with his partner. Sighing to himself he set to work and began to tidy his room. He put all the dirty laundry including his bedding into the basket and put away the clean clothes. Getting out his soft bedding that was a nice red quilt with orange pillow cases he made his bed.

Red, once he was sure that the two brothers had gone to their rooms, carefully got up from the couch hissing as he stood up. 'Shit I must have sprained it or something...wait how does spraining work on skeletons? I'm all bone for fucks sake' he thought with a scowl. Looking down at his leg he groaned, it was a fracture meaning another scar on his bones. Although as he considered it he realised that this one was rather easy to hide once healed from Boss. Taking careful steps, he hobbles towards the door although he hissed painfully each time he put a little bit too much weight on the fractured leg.

Honey looked up from where he was sorting his book shelves out he swore he had heard a floor board creek. But when he listened for it again nothing but silence greeted him in return. Huffing he pushed the disturbance off his mind he had locked everything up and he had the key to the basement always on his person. 'No way would I let Sans wonder off down there' he thought. Straightening up after putting the last book away he looked around and was pleasantly surprised how clean his room looked but then again it had been quite a few years since the last time he could see his floor. Yawning, he was happy to note that he was now tired enough to sleep or at least to try and sleep that is. Stripping himself of his hoodie and shorts he crawled into his freshly made bed with his black tank top and boxers on. Sighing he pulled the covers up and with another yawn he drifted off to sleep.

Red leaned against the front door panting in agony. Shit, shit he couldn't do this and he certainly didn't want to risk a short cut like this. 'That's how I got here in the first place' he grumbled, heaving himself up again as he hobbled back over to the couch. He sighed once he sat down the pressure off his leg. Once comfortable he performed a CHECK on himself. Well his HP had certainly been lower, considering he was a one hit 'Free EXP' monster. It was a good thing he had the stamina to survive at 0.4. Lifting his red sweater, he looked over his ribs and the new hairline marks there. Boss had really done a number on him, hadn't he?

Heh, number… that's a good one. Red settled himself on the couch pillow behind his head and the blanket from before over his lap. He tries to fight off the sleep that wanted to steal his consciousness. He wasn't comfortable in letting his guard down. But eventually the good soup in his system along with the exhaustion of his injuries caused Red to pass out keeping him under until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://utroleplay.tumblr.com/ -her tumblr page
> 
> Credit to the undertale community who created UnderFell Sans. 
> 
> Credit to the Undertale community who created UnderSwap Papyrus and Sans along with popcornpr1nce on tumblr. 
> 
> Credit to utroleplay for playing the character Red (Underfell Sans) and Blue (UnderSwap Sans)


	2. Chapter Two: Confessions , Comfort...and Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this new updated version we discover some more things about Red. Honey himself feelings are getting stronger and harder to ignore. While Blue comes back from a hard days work only to embarrass himself and Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap Papyrus – Honey or Papy or Paps  
> UnderSwap Sans- Blueberry or Blue  
> UnderFell Sans – Red  
> Head cannon 1 – Marrow is the life blood of skeleton monsters and its a mixture of dust and liquidized magic which is always the colour of the skeletons magic.  
> Headcannon 2 - Underswap Papyrus can cook and very well however, he only does this on rare occasions such as when someone is sick or injured or when he feels like it.  
> Headcannon 3- When a soul mate is found the first signs are a glowing soul or unconscious (or conscious ) thoughts or actions about doing romantic things to the other person.  
> Headcannon 4 – Underfell Sans has a rather high tolerance for pain.  
> Headcannon 5- UnderFell scent is a mixture of echo flowers , a gently rainfall and spices with a tiny hint of mustard due to drinking a lot of it.  
> Headcannon 6- Underswap Papyrus smells of honey and tobacco smoke.  
> Headcannon 7 – Underfell Sans brother who is referred to as Boss abuses him constantly.  
> Headcannon 8 – Underswap Papyrus hates seeing anyone cry and will do anything for them to get them to stop.  
> Headcannon 9 – Underswap Papyrus has one HOPE while Sans has 150 HOPE.  
> Headcannon 10 – Underfell Sans had one HOPE but has a maximum stamina stat so he can survive on the point of a HOPE.  
> Headcannon 11- Underfell Sans likes comfy and soft things.  
> Headcannon 12- A white cat likes to annoy Underswap Papyrus and Sans.  
> Headcannon 13- Underfell Sans likes cats.  
> Headcannon 14- Underfell Sans didn't go to school in his world and general doesn't know what a heat entails.

At first Red was unsure why he could feel his consciousness returning or why he felt like he'd had the best sleep in his life. Feeling himself move without conscious thought made him realise that someone was trying to wake him up. Igniting his red eye lights, he opened his eye sockets lazily only to see Honey above him smiling. Red froze a little feeling his soul pick up its beat a little at the sight of the taller skeleton. Next to him was Blue holding out a plate with food on it.

Honey let his hands fall away from Reds shoulders with some disappointment that he still couldn't name. Stepping back, it allowed Blue to step forward to hand the plate over. Red sat up taking the plate and seeing the glitter and over cooked food he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the familiar sight.

“Hope you enjoy your breakfast Red. Sans cooked it for you” Honey said. Although once he was sure that his brothers back was to him he cringed a little. feeling sorry for Red and guilty that he didn't get up earlier. 'Man, I hope this ends well' he thought shuffling closer to the bin near the couch ready to step in with it if Reds stomach decides to reject it.

Red took the plate from Blue with caution but when it didn't start to move he sighed in relief. Picking up the...taco? At least he thinks that's what supposed to be. He took a bite, his eye lights dimmed a little but otherwise he showed no other outward sign. Red feeling fatigue creeping up on him kept eating as the food despite the questionably of it will help him heal faster.

Honey frowned seeing the eye lights dim from their bright ruby colour to a dull burgundy reached a little for the bin. But he stopped when he saw that Red had continued to eat. It relaxed him a little and very happy to see Red eating it caused his soul to glow a little not that he noticed it of course. “Hey bro don't you have patrol soon?” He asked. Judging by Red's body language he figured that it would be better to get Blue out of the house. Red's mind must have been elsewhere as he didn't seem to have registered that Honey had spoken at all. To Honey, Red's body spoke of pain that wasn't healthy at all.

“BUT OF COUSE! I MUST NOT BE LATE. I WILL LET CAPTAIN ALPHYS KNOW THAT WE HAVE A GUEST AND THAT THEY NEED TO BE LOOKED AFTER. BUT I EXPECT TO SEE YOU AT YOUR POST AS SOON AS OUR FRIEND IS WELL!” Blue replied.

Honey nodded in response watching as his bro dashed out the door slamming it shut with a BANG. Honey flinched at the sudden loud noise and looked to Red in case it had affected him but seeing him finishing off the taco he relaxed. To show he hadn't been creepily watching Red eat he looked around the living room instead before leaving it to go to the kitchen.

Red shuddered as he finished the food, setting the plate down on the coffee table. Sitting back, he watched as Honey left the room. In his mind, he admired the other skeletons physic but once he realised what he was doing slapped himself.

Honey looked around before starting to go through the cabinets there. Sans had a bad habit of reorganising everything then not telling him that he had. After a while of searching he cried “ah ha” in triumph. The reason for this sudden cheer was because of the pain killers now in his hand. Smiling he opened the cabinet with cups and glasses grabbing a glass he filled it up with water. Once done he exited the kitchen back into the living room handing both over to Red. “I hope you know how to take these” he said. Honey was unsure if Red knew how to take these but he tried not to let on how uncertain he was and he hoped his quip didn't come off as rude or something. 

Red took the glass of water and the tablets nodding placing the pills in his mouth he swallowed them down with the water then finished off the glass before handing it back. 

Honey sighed in relief thanking the stars on the surface that Red could take them. “Well those will take a few minutes to kick in... So, did you sleep alright? The couch isn't the greatest place to sleep over night but its excellent to take naps on” he comments trying to make conversation as he took a seat beside Red.

“I've slept on worse” Red shrugged.

Honey snorted at for some reason finding it funny even though it wasn't but shrugged in response to the others glance. “If you say so” he replied. Reaching into his pocket on his hoodie he pulled out a lollipop. Reading that it was honey flavoured he hummed unwrapping the treat before popping it into his mouth sucking on it. Looking at the other out the corner of his eye socket he studied Red. 

Red noticing the other's gaze curls up a little so that Honey had less to look at and judge. However, this action prompted a hiss from him as he moved the leg with the fracture the wrong direction. He had honestly forgotten about it for a while.

Honey hearing the pained hiss sat up with the lollipop swishing to the other side of his teeth. Looking the other over he saw that Red had jerked his leg a little as he tried to continue the movement hearing Red hiss and then flinch again he reacted. He hadn't even thought about it as he grabbed the uninjured leg and pulled Red to him gently but firmly. Once Red was before him he used the other hand to gently tilt the injured leg towards him to inspect the wound.

Red growled a little as he was handled trying to move away from Honey. Finding it a failure he looked away staring at the blank T.V. instead. “It's just a stupid fracture.”

Honey leaned over Reds leg to reach for the bandages on the coffee table kind of glad that they hadn't put it away and for his long arms. “It might be a fracture now but with nothing to support it this can easily turn into a break. Why didn't you say anything the night before?” he asked. Being careful he lifted the injured leg up and set it down gently on one of his arms as he used the other to wrap the bandages around the wound. Once he was sure it was secure with the bandages he conjured a small thin bone which he placed on top of the bandages and then wrapped another lot of bandages around the bone once to create a splint.

Finally done he gently set Red's leg back onto the couch raising himself on to his knees so he was above Red. Planting his hands on either side of Red's skull he loomed over him so that Red looked him in the eye lights. “Please don't hide it if you're in pain...I just want to help” he whispered. Unnoticed to himself Honey had lowered his head as he spoke he only noticed when his forehead made a light clack sound when it came to rest against Reds own. Freezing he didn't dare move staring at Red.

Red was nervous when Honey began to lower his head as he spoke. He blushed a light cherry when his forehead connected with Honeys the sound seeming to echo in his own head. Glancing away he tried not to look into Honey's eye lights that seemed to bore into his very soul. 'Why does that excite me' he thought and it caused his blush to turn a brighter red. “E-Everything always hurts...You might as well turn me into a human mummy” he stuttered a little.

“What do you mean everything always hurts?” questioned Honey confused. Honey waited for the answer patiently although if Red told him to back off he would, but he knew it wouldn't stop his concern if anything it would make it worse. Despite his better judgement he did laugh a little at the comment of a human mummy. The laughed made his breath ghost over Reds lower face and teeth and when Honey breathed in he could smell Red's scent very clearly. It smelled similar to the echo flowers in Waterfall just after a light rainfall and of spices although he could smell mustard quite easily. 'Must be his favourite condiment' he thought.

Red grumbled shifting a little on his back trying to get some space between Honey and himself. Red could smell Honey and the scent was fogging his mind. It was sweet like his nickname almost but it smelled rather smoky? 'Did he used to smoke?' he wondered absently. “Just that...everything always hurt. My skull throbs, my ribs feel crushed...just everything hurts. I've gotten used to it” he explained but soon reassured. “Besides Boss will just crack me again if I heal properly anyway” he admitted.

Honey frowned and an almost inaudible growl vibrated up from the centre of his chest his left eye socket sparking in a sudden flare of orange magic. However, Honey took a deep breath and let it out again the small flare of magic dying down again before disappearing completely. Honey sat up but used his strength to pull Red up as well and into his arms cuddling him close to his chest. He moved Red's head a little so it rested over where his soul lay beating and then rested his own skull on top of Reds being very gentle. “Well you can heal here. I won't let this Boss guy hurt you...although I don't think he can cross universes” he stated. Being gentle he began to rub up and down Reds back taking care to not press too harshly on his spine. His mind filled with thought of what this 'Boss' had done to Red and to be honest he wasn't happy with what his mind came up with.

Red gasped as he was pulled into Honeys lap and cuddled. He protested although it fell on deaf ears he tried patting and pushing at Honey's chest in a vain attempt to get away. What the fuck?! This wasn't how a Papyrus is supposed to treat trash like him! He should be hurting him, putting him in his place! “But I have to go back to my Universe!” he exclaimed. His mind was in terminal as it raced through different thoughts and came up with scenarios of what would happen when he went back. 

“But why go back if you’re only going to get hurt again?” Honey asked. He ignored the attempts to get out of his arms although he did pull back so he could see Reds face. “Why go back to get hurt when you can stay here and heal never having to hurt again?”

“BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTHER!” Red shouted closing his eye sockets in frustration.

Honey paused in what he was going to say. But then he realised what Red had shouted, his face turned into an expression of disbelief. “Y-Y-your brother does this to you” he stuttered the disbelief colouring his voice as well. 'If he's supposed to be a Sans then his brother is a...OH STARS' he thought his mind and soul filling with horror as he realised what kind of world Red had once been in.

Red nodded at Honey's stuttered statement not noticing the horror that was beginning to creep onto the other's face. “He's my brother...Boss...my Pap's...our world changed him a lot.” he began. “He grew addicted to power...and Gaster...the doc did some bad stuff to him. It's all my fault too...If I'd been stronger, if I had just been the bigger brother I'm supposed to be then he'd be happy!” he exclaimed at the end. “I deserve this...I deserve to be beaten, to be put into place” he continued his voice beginning to shake. “That's what I deserve because I'm garbage...I'm free EXP that my brother has to protect from getting dusted...So he beats me to make me stronger!” he explains. Red by now had begun to cry, his sobs shaking his small frame as he sat there in Honey's lap. Red tears fell from his eye sockets as he finally spoke of all the things that had been running through his head.

Honey couldn't believe what had just come out of Red's mouth he was shocked to say the least. Red honestly thought that he deserved to be treated like a dog. The stuff he was blaming himself for was completely out of his control by the sounds of it 'Damn, Red's world is a piece of work' he thought. “No one deserves to be beaten by family or treated like a dog. I'm sure and firmly believe that you did what you could” Honey whispered to the crying skeleton. He turned Red back around and pulled him close to his chest rubbing away the red tears he could see with the sleeve of his orange hoodie. “You're not garbage or free EXP” he stated softly “you're a person and you’re strong otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me now” he finished. Honey made shushing noises as he rubbed at Red's spine through the dirty and ruined sweater the other wore. It almost physically hurt to hear the other cry, Honey's soul seemed to be crying as well as he continued to listen. 

After a while Red calmed down to no more than sniffles but tears still fell from his eye sockets the once shining red eye lights dim he looked confused. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he croaked.

Honey sighed his soul was stirring at seeing the other look so sad. He could feel something in his soul that easily identified but he wasn't sure about it. He wondered if his soul was being tricked by Red's looks to make his soul think it was Blue. Yeah that was it.

“Because I hate to see others cry. Everybody deserves kindness and a chance for life without pain” he muttered. He nuzzled the top of Red's skull the only thing he could reach and before he could stop himself he placed a gentle kiss to the bone. Realising what he had done his cheek bones flared a bright orange gold.

Red blushed at the kiss living up to his nickname already. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly calming down. Red then had a sudden thought that made him hum a little curious looking up at Honey he decided to ask. “H-how much HP do you have?”

Honey leaned back a little so he could see Red a little better he was rather bemused by the question. “Huh why?” he questioned. Although once he saw the blush he tried not to melt at how adorable the red blush looked on Red's cheeks highlighting his eye lights almost. He could never resist anything cute.

“M-my stats...they're not very impressive...so I w-was w-wondering … if you...or your bro... had low stats too?” 

Honey was now smiling it seemed that knowing things were a bit of a comfort for Red and if it made him more comfortable then who was he to not give answers. Besides he didn't mind talking about it anyway. “That would be me who had the lower stats one HP being my maximum HOPE” he began thinking back onto when he last performed a CHECK on Blue. “Whereas my bro I think has around 150 HP last time I had to perform a CHECK on him” he answered.

Grunting a little with effort he lifted Red off his lap briefly so that he could uncross his legs from underneath Red before he set him back down. What he didn't realise was that he had accidentally made Red straddle his femurs. Red having already realised what position they were in blushed again bring the once fading red back to his cheek bones. He glanced off to one side embarrassed. “Yeah...I have 1 HP too...I-it goes a long way though.” he was quick to reassure “B-Boss's punishments have helped increase my stamina...so I can survive on the point digits of HP”

Honey frowned as he listened to Red. To hear that his supposed counterpart did this to Red was enough to make himself sick and to listen to Red try and justify it was enough to make him angry. Oh no not at Red though, he was angry at this so-called Boss. “That's not really something to be proud of Red but whatever” he eventually said, “it doesn't matter, let's not worry about all of that now okay?” he finished. He grinned at Red as he got up hoisting Red up into his arms so that he sat on his radius. He made sure that his hold was secure so Red didn't fall and delay his recovery any further. “Now is there anything I can get you, anything at all?” he asked standing there with Red in his arms. 

“I uhh, I dunno m-maybe something to heal some of my cracked bones?”

“I'll talk to some people I know to see if we can do something about that. But how about in the meantime you have a nice hot shower and a change of clothes huh?” Honey suggested. He headed towards the stairs beginning to ascend them he looked down at his passenger smiling softly his soul radiating waves of kind intent showing he wasn't there to be mean.

“Alright but I'm keeping the hoodie...its comfy” muttered Red looking away as he griped the hoodie he had this hoodie since he was a baby bones himself.

Honey laughed at the face Red pulled at the mare suggestion of getting rid of the hoodie. “Won't argue there it sure looks comfy” he agreed. Honey soon reached the top landing thanks to his long legs but before he went to the bathroom he carried Red off into his bedroom. Apart from his bed being unmade it was still tidy from yesterday which made Honey pretty proud of himself for some reason. Placing Red down on his feet being careful of the splint supporting his injured leg he went over to his dresser and began to search for any clothing that may fit Red. It took some digging but he soon found some although holding the clothes in his hands it brought up some memories that he had to force away. In his hands was a medium sized red sweater that had a couple of threads loose on the cuffs of the sleeves and a pair of grey shorts. Smiling a little forcefully he passed them to Red after he had walked back to him. 

Gesturing to follow him he guided Red to the bathroom walking he instructed Red on how to use the controls of the shower or bath (if he wanted to take a bath that was). Once he was done he got a soft orange towel down from the top shelf and hanged it over the sink relatively neatly. “Well umm if you need anything just give me a shout” he said walking to the door but stopped once he reached it making a face. “Oh yeah before I forget I should properly warn you that the lock on this door doesn't work so I'll make sure Sans knocks before he comes in the same goes for me alright” he explained. Honey gave Red a smile before leaving for good closing the door gently behind him. 

Walking back downstairs he glanced at the clock that hanged above the T.V it read 1:30pm in the afternoon. Smiling he decided to make lunch for him and Red. 'Huh? It’s a bit weird for me to be cooking but I can't complain too much I guess I mean at least I don't burn the food' he thought chuckling. He entered the kitchen and looking around he was unsure what to make so he went on a hunt for his old recipe book. 'I haven't really cooked since the accident all those years ago' he thought frowning a little.

Red turned on the shower and set the temperature to warm waiting for it to heat up he looked around. The bathroom was a decent size not too big but not small. It was homey even, which was odd considering it was a bathroom. The walls were split into two different colours, the top half was a calming cream colour with the tiles underneath was almost a beige colour. The floor was tiled and they were almost a dirty blue kind of colour but you could tell that the floor itself was clean. The bathroom had a toilet off to the left side of door with a white sink next to it with a sparkling clean mirror above it. 

Curious Red opened the cabinet underneath the sink and smiled seeing the different soaps, bubble bath and cleaning products. Closing it he looked at the shower seeing steam coming from the water caused him to smile. Red undressed himself carefully mindful of the bandages the brothers had placed on his body. Looking over his body he sighed as he saw the number of old scars and chips in his bones. Removing the bandages, he was glad to see that none of the wounds bled again and in fact they seemed to look better than before. Careful of the splint he stepped into the shower grateful that there was a stool to help. The water hit his bones and the warmth that came with it was enough to make him hiss as it seeped into the cracks and chips. However, the shower felt so good that the pain was only a background noise.

Pausing in his search, Honey looked towards where he knew the bathroom was worried about how the other was doing with his shower with his injuries. Sighing he didn't make a move towards the bathroom no matter how much he wanted too. He wanted to give the other privacy and that was what he was going to do. Turning away from the exit of the kitchen Honey continued his search for his old recipe book. He knew that he had put it somewhere in the kitchen. Grumbling to himself he opened a cupboard near the door to the kitchen. Without warning, something large and white leaped out at him. Honey cursed before yelping as he crashed to the ground grunting as pots and pans fell out of the cupboard.

Red smiled grabbing a sponge and soap. Pouring the soap onto the sponge he was hit with the scent of cherries looking down at the soap bottle in his hands he saw it had cherry scented written in a white squiggle at the bottom. Shrugging he lathered it up and began to scrub gently at his bones being careful around any chips or cracks. Humming absently, he really enjoyed the clean feeling he was getting in his soul as he saw his bones lighten to white rather than their old greyish white. Once he was done scrubbing he washed off the suds as well as the sponge sighing as he enjoyed the hot water rinsing him off.

Honey grumbled sitting up a little with the help of his hands behind him pushing him up. He huffed as a powerful force barrelled into his ribs knocking him down again. Once laid flat again he noticed that whatever had attacked him weighed very little. Lifting his skull Honey groaned flopping back when he saw the white fur. It was the annoying cat again for some reason it plagued him constantly now. It once annoyed his bro hence the name but it seemed to be targeting him at the moment. “WWWWHHHYYYY????” he groaned out. Honey made no effort to get back up laying there not caring about the mess of pots and pans around him. He tried diligently to ignore the feline on his rib cage which had now curled up on top of his sternum purring away. He felt awkward right now. 

Red turned the shower off and stepped out being careful as he lifted his now aching leg. Grabbing the orange towel off the sink he marvelled at how soft it was before wrapping it around himself. He giggled quietly but quickly stifled the sound after that he dried himself off quickly. Red hummed as he finished drying off his bones happy to see them back to an almost pure white. Setting down the towel he grabbed the clothes that Honey had given him he carefully pulled them on. He was surprised that both shorts and sweater fit him quite well curious he turned to the mirror checking himself out. Huh? Not bad. He gathered his old clothing up into his arms along with the towel he had used. Looking around he spotted the basket that must be for dirty clothes so he put them in there. He exited the bathroom after that although he hissed a little as he put weight on his fractured leg but he was glad to know it hurt less.

Honey hearing the footsteps on the stairs and the bathroom door that had opened earlier sighed. Hearing a hiss, he looked down at the cat on his chest frowning when he noticed that it wasn't the animal. It was grooming itself on his chest now which just made this more uncomfortable. Hearing a cough, he tilted his head back and he saw an upside down Red in the doorway seeing him in the shorts and sweater made him smile. “Aww Red you look adorable” he cooed.

Red was unsure about the comment but a blush still spread across his cheek bones. However, once Red shook the invading thoughts away about how happy he was about the comment he took stock of Honey's situation. He laughed a little as he realised that Honey was trapped under a cat. “Good luck getting up” he said. Red turned away with a sly grin finding the whole situation amusing as he walked away from it all. He walked back into the living room and crawled up onto the couch rearranging the blanket there so it was nestled around him comfortably.

Honey stared at Red as he left the kitchen he bit his metaphorical lip trying not to laugh. “THIS IS BETRAYAL” he called out. But he heard a meow right by his skull causing him to quickly look at the meddling cat on his chest he noticed that it was now staring at him with piercing blue eyes which was unnerving. Not thinking about his self-hate towards his teeth he bared them at the cat particular his canines growling at it. Although this was an actual display of his strength but he didn't know that. 

The cat finally seemed to be done torturing Honey and hopped off Honey's chest strutting into the living room where Red was. Red was giggling as he saw the cat walk away from Honey. Honey himself had turned himself over once the cat was gone and hearing the giggling coming from their current house guest was enough to shock him. 'He's so cute even his laugh is' he thought and for once he didn't resist the thought instead he smiled as he got to his feet. He cleared up the mess of pots and pans before continuing to search for his cook book. Although he hoped the snarling growl from earlier hadn't frightened Red.

The cat decided that it wanted to join Red and so it did sitting on the skeletons lap who purred when Red decided to pet the cats head gently. Red smiled as he spoke softly to the cat. “Did that nasty Papy not let you sleep on him? Did he? He such a nasty skeleton! Yes he is. Don't worry, puncle Red won't let that meanie near you, you can be lazy on my lap.”

Honey turned around with the book in his hands about to call out to Red but stopped at the scene he was seeing he quickly turned around trying not to squeal as a blush spread itself over his cheek bones. Once he was calm again he flipped through his cook book smiling as he read some of the familiar recipes although he partially lit up when he read the one he had saved which was a sweet and sour rice dish. He really had enjoyed this dish back when he was young and an apprentice to the royal scientist as a biological mechanical engineer. “HEY RED” he called out.

Red looked up from where he was petting the cat having relaxed almost completely where he rested on the couch. “Yeah?” he yelled back.

“You allergic to anything that we should know about so we can avoid it?” Honey asked. He leaned out of the kitchen a bit so Red could see him. Smiling at seeing Red so relaxed which he could tell was rare for the other monster he walked in and sat next to Red throwing an arm behind him to rest on the back of couch he prayed Red didn't read into the gesture.

Red smiled softly at the other not understanding why he liked having Honey's complete attention. As he petted the cat in his lap he thought through everything he knew about allergies and none of them applied to him so he didn't think he had any. “Nah none that I'm aware of anyway. Food just goes right through me” he said laughing at his own pun.

Honey snorted at Red humour but made no move to get back up to head into the kitchen to start cooking again. In fact, he settled himself down a lot more comfortably leaning his head back closing his eye sockets. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

Red chuckled quietly seeing Honey fall asleep so quickly and easily it fit the laid-back skeleton in a way. Looking down at the still purring cat he smirked wickedly as he had an idea leaning down he whispered into the cats’ ears as he nudged them over to Honey. “Alright kitty, attack the Pap!”

The cat got up as it seemed to smile however, before it could conduct the idea into motion the front door slammed open and Blue stormed in. The cat startled jumped off the couch and ran off out the door into the snow. Blue stared out after it before sighing closing the door turning to Red he crossed his arms his eye lights dim showing he was tired and not as happy or excitable as he was earlier. “DID IT TAKE ANYTHING THIS TIME?” he asked.

“Don't think so it just sat on Honey here. Then once it deemed he was tortured enough it joined me on the couch so I petted it for a bit” he said shrugging. “Hard day of training?” Red asked.

Blue nodded in response as he knelt down so he could undo the ties that held his boots on his feet. Removing them he placed them down together by the door ready for the next time he had to leave the house. “SUPPRISINGLY IT WASN'T TRAINING. CAPTAIN ALPHYS NEEDED MY HELP IN AN ACTUAL MISSION FOR ONCE AND IT UMM...GOT A LITTLE HARD. SO, WE HAD TO CATCH SOME THEVING MONSTERS FROM THE CAPITAL THAT HAD REACHED HOTLAND. WHEN WE FOUND THEM, THEY BECAME...AGRESSIVE SO...” he trailed off as he entered the kitchen.

Red followed Blue with his eye lights worried for the younger monster. Although he suspected it was due to Blue reminding him of a very young Boss. “I think Honey was planning on cooking? He kind of conked out after he asked if I was allergic to anything” he said.

Blue looked around and spotted the old recipe book that his brother had used to use when he was a baby bones. Seeing it caused him to smile as he remembered all the good food he used to get before something went wrong.

Red concerned carefully got off the couch and hobbled slowly into the kitchen leaning on the door frame. “Did you get hurt? During your mission?” he asked worried.

“Huh?” uttered Blue. Turning around after shaking his head to rid himself of the old memories of his childhood he smiled at Red. “NO, I'M FINE ALTHOUGH A BIT WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING HONESTLY” he replied.

“Worried about what?” asked Red curious.

Blue waved his hands at Red dismissively with a nervous laugh and smile. “AHH NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT MWEHEHE” he laughed. Blue looked at Red properly after saying that and smiled as he noticed how much cleaner and nicer Red looked in new clothes. He obviously had a shower too but something smelled really good and it was coming from Red.

“HUH...WELL A CHANGE OF CLOTHES AND A SHOWER HAVE DONE WONDERS FOR YOU RED IT LOOKS GOOD...BUT WHATS THAT STRANGE SMELL?” Blue walked closer curious and the closer he got to Red the stronger the smell and much to his embarrassment the more recognisable the smell became as well. It didn't help that it was also beginning to warm his bones up either. Before Blue realised it he had gotten really close to Red practically in his personal space.

Red took a step back every time Blue took one forward nervous about the look on his supposed friends face. “What smell? I do not smell!” he exclaimed defensive.

Blue ignored the exclamation as he continued to walk forward almost in a trance until he had backed Red into a corner of the kitchen. Unable to help it he leaned forward and sniffed at the general area around Red smiling at the smell. 'I wonder if Red realises what's happening to him? I bet twenty G that my silly older brother doesn't realise he's the cause of it' Blue thought grinning as his soul fluttered. “HEY RED” Blue whispered although it was still loud.

Red growls at Blue defensive now that he was backed into the corner and he really didn't like the look on his counterparts’ face. Crossing his arms, he snarled a little defensively. “What?”

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT HEAT IS?” asked Blue smirking.

Red blushed avoiding Blue's bright eye lights embarrassed he only knew a little. Monsters in his world didn't exactly go into heat anyway. “Sorta?...it’s like when a monster gets super horny and they need to bone something to cool down right?” the way Red phrased it made it sound like a question more than an answer.

“GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THE BASICS OF IT AT LEAST...BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT DISPLAYING MEANS FOR SKELETONS SPECEFICLY?” asked Blue with a grin.

“Uhh that's...when a skeleton makes the mushy sex parts...right?”

Blue stared at Red for a moment before snorting bursting out into hysterical laughter clutching at his ribs.

“What? What did I say?!” demanded Red.

Blue only laughed harder grateful that a skeleton didn't need to breath at all. Red growled shoving at Blue lightly.

“What is it? You trying say I'm in heat or something?!” snarled Red.

Blue took a couple of calming breathes with a few giggles slipping out when he looked at Red before he was ready. Once he was calm he straightened up so he could talk to Red straight on the push having done nothing to him. “Well...not quite yet still have a little bit of time before your heat fully sets in. Anyway, you know how a monsters’ soul can supposedly sense when they are about to go into heat and they start acting odd pursuing other monsters or talking to their lover a lot? Well that's to warn them of the heat” he explained.

Red stared at Blue confused ‘What's he talking about...wait is he saying?' he thought suddenly a bit nervous. “Not...really at least not that I've seen anyway...W-wait, wait...are you suggesting that this supposed smell that I'm letting off is like some sort of...of mating call?” he states.

“Something similar to that I guess” replied Blue. He honestly felt a little sorry for Red right now he could see how confused he was, heck he could see he was starting to get nervous and worried now. “But it has more to do with your soul Red. Are you sure you know what heat and soul mating is? Didn't they teach this to you in school or something like that?” he asked. Blue was concerned 'Does Red really have no idea what's happening to him right now?' he wondered.

Red gave Blue a strange look like he had suggested something completely weird. “What the fuck is a school?” Red asked confused.

Blue stared back at Red shocked he couldn't believe what he had heard. Red seriously hadn't been to school and didn't know what one was? Red's universe didn't sound like a nice one but it confirmed that Red seriously had no clue what was happening to him at all. “Oh stars why me?” Blue whispered. He looked up praying to the gods of creation and destruction for strength before he looked back down at Red. He pointed a finger at Red his face turning serious. His cheeks were a bright blue. “Okay, Red listen to me as I'm only going to say this once” he demanded. 

“Alright I'm listening”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference :  
> Bathroom floor - http://owenransen.blogspot.co.uk/2014/12/color-names-and-pure-water.html
> 
> This is based on a role-play that me and Utroleplay did on tumbler and it's still going strong. So credit to them on doing this role-play with me (please forgive me if the characters seem a little ooc as I'm new to writing them). I hope all the fans out there enjoy this as much as we did and don't be afraid to comment with questions and the like we'll try to answer. But have a brilliant day/night/morning/afternoon/evening you lovely people.


	3. Chapter Three: Learning and Allergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red learns something new about himself in two different ways thanks to Honey and Blue.

Blue sighed thankful that Red was at least willing to listen to him. He guided Red over carefully to a chair, very much mindful of the bandaged leg that he could see. Once he was sure Red was comfortable, he walked off to a cupboard and got two glasses down filling them with water. Walking back, he set one down in front of Red before taking his own seat. “Right, well your soul is sending a signal out to any monster that matches you in every single way; a soulmate in a sense. The only reason that this is happening to you now is because you feel safe here. Which being honest here Red is rather flattering that you feel safe enough with us” he began, sipping at his water.

“Anyway, this particular signal generated by your soul reaches for its true partner and the partner’s soul will respond if they are your soulmate. Now once the partner has responded they start to display. These displays can range from how well they can care for others, to how strong they are physically and magically and their all-round personality, nothing will be hidden.” Blue continued, feeling his face get warmer. “Finally, you will respond in two different ways. First is that you'll accept all the displays and enjoy the others company, so your body will stay relaxed and you'll enjoy the time you spend together. The other is that you'll tense up and become aggressive even to the point of attacking the other. With me so far?” he asked watching Red.

Red was really trying to take this all in and he hated to admit it but he felt embarrassed by how little he knew when it came to heat. But he rather liked the possibility of having a true-life partner. “Yeah I'm with you” he replied.

Blue nodded, taking another gulp of his water before sighing and gearing himself up to continue. It was cases like these where he wished his brother was here to do it instead. “Right then, if you stay relaxed during the displays I mentioned earlier then your heat will start up for real when both of you are ready for that step. Now you may have had dominate heats before but forget that it will be a sub heat no matter what because your body released the signal.” Blue finished, glancing shyly at Red for a moment before deciding what harm could it cause if he asked about it. “Have you seen anything odd or maybe something that looked like an unnecessary display for something simple?” he asked curious.

“I don't think I've seen anything like that... oh you mentioned something yesterday about Honey not cooking since an accident… would that count as a display?” Red asked thinking it over.

Blue nodded looking excited as he checked it from the mental list in his mind. He really hoped that this was happening as he wanted his brother to be happy, like he was with his own partner. “Yes, that defiantly qualifies.” he stated looking eager “Anything else? Actions that may look out of character for him or perhaps actions which would be considered weird under normal circumstance?” he asked.

Red thought about what he had experience yesterday and this morning noticing a few things that could definitely be considered strange. “He kept reassuring me, getting really close as well and he set me on his lap when we were sat on the sofa earlier... hell he even carried me upstairs” Red listed but he then paused as his face changed to one of shock and surprise.

Blue grinned as he finished his glass of water as he watched Red realise what he had already figured out this morning and yesterday evening.

“W-wait are you s-suggesting...t-that my soul is sending a signal...t-to Honey and he's now displaying?!” Red exclaimed.

Blue nodded as he got up walking away from the now muttering Red to rinse out his glass and set it down upside down on the side to dry. He turned back to Red and smiled happy for him and his brother. “Yep he's responding just like he should. Papy hasn't cooked for anyone since I was sick and that was when I was still a babybones. On top of that he's not really a tactile monster like I am even though his personality suggests otherwise” he explained. Walking back over to Red he placed a calm hand down on his shoulder. He kept telling himself he was happy for them and he genuinely was but it was filled with a little bit of jealously as his partner wasn't even in the area or rather in this world. “Plus Red your soul is...ah is ah...” Blue trailed off waving a hand down at Red's front.

Red looked down and gasped seeing a bright glow showing through the sweater he was borrowing causing the dark red of the material to appear brighter. His soul was glowing and now that he was aware of it he could feel that it felt a little lighter too. “Shit, I've never seen it glow before or ever felt it this light before either” he breathed. Red looked up a little staring at his glass of half-finished water thinking over this new information and he realised that he really wasn't against it. Honey was nice and if he got this right Blue was the younger brother so he could look after him too.

Blue sighed as he watched Red think over what he's learnt and he shrugged not able to do more for Red. “Well now you know everything that's happening to you Red. I've done my part now it’s up to you but be warned you've already started to accept him into your soul. Stopping it now will only hurt you both” he warned and with that he left. Walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs he placed a hand over his own soul where it ached from an unfulfilled surface bond. His expression of seriousness crumbled into one of pure misery. Sniffing he quickened his steps and shut himself in his room. He wasn't going to come out any time soon.

Once Blue left, Red got up and washed out his own glass, his thoughts clouded by everything he now knew. Once the glass was clean he placed it down to dry but with nothing to occupy him now he began to pace. 'Shit I've gotten to close to Honey and I didn't even know it' he thought frowning. 'What are you thinking Red this is stupid...are you actually thinking about what a relationship with him could be like it would never work. He’s from a different world… what if I stayed and the whole universe falls apart because I chose to stay!' he ranted to himself.

He groaned as he sat down on the kitchen chair his fractured leg aching from his pacing. Sighing, he placed his head on his arms closing his eye sockets. 'Why is Honey like he is? Kind, sweet… perfect' he wondered and then cringed. Shit he was falling and falling hard. Red whined through his teeth as he continued to argue with himself and honestly it was just giving him a headache. He clutched at his skull as his mind and soul argued with each other. Huffing he let go of it banging his fist down on the table in front of him with a snarl. “Idiot” he whispered.

Honey shot up from his lounging position on the sofa at the sudden snarl. He was confused when he heard it come from the kitchen but from his position he could only see Red in the kitchen. 'I wonder what the matter is?' he wondered to himself. Curious, although having a hunch, he got up and went to the kitchen. Standing in the door way, he observed Red for a couple of seconds. “Red are you alright?” he asked.

Red snapped his head round when he heard Honey speak 'Good going idiot you woke him up' he scolded himself. Blushing a little, he crossed his arms in front of his soul in a protective way. “Yeah I-I'm alright... your bro's home” he informed.

Honey shifted his weight to his other foot stuffing his hands into his hoodies pockets to help curb the desire to gather Red into his arms and sooth the tenseness away from the other's body. “Oh...well thanks for telling me but...are you sure you’re alright you...umm look a little tense?” he asked.

“Uh, well my leg is still hurting...and my head is throbbing” Red suddenly felt unsteady as the room tilted, his eye lights fading in and out as he tried to focus on Honey's own eye lights which were wide in concern. 'Wow they’re pretty' he thought absently.

Honey concerned, immediately walked over to Red and picked him up.

“S-shit , s-sorry I-I'm s-such a-a nuisance” Red stuttered.

With Red in his arms, Honey left the kitchen and headed back into the living room, settling Red down on the sofa. Checking the fracture on Reds leg, he smiled when he saw it hadn't got any worse and the splint was still holding. With great care, Honey trailed the very tips of his fingers over the injury. His touch was feather light so it felt like it didn't contact Reds leg at all. “You're not a nuisance Red... you’re perfect in my eyes” he whispered. Honey made sure he said that quietly. not completely sure Red would be comfortable hearing it like that. “Anyway, is there something I can do for your head? An ice pack maybe?” he asked.

Red could feel his thoughts getting fuzzy as he looked up at Honey. “Kiss it better?” he asked. Red felt his eye lights flicker out as he went still on the sofa. 'Fuck did I say that out loud' he thought his mind was so fuzzy he couldn't tell. Maybe he was allergic to those tablets after all.

Honey wasn't fairing much better when he heard what Red had asked for. His eye lights flickered to brief orange hearts as his soul surged before he could control himself once more. Shaking his head, he peered at Red closer and frowned something didn't look right and Red looked like he was going to pass out. “W-what?... Red are you okay? You look like you’re gonna pass out?” he asked worried.

Red shook his head blinking his eye sockets blearily at Honey he looked almost sleepy. He leaned himself back until he rested back onto the pillow he had used the night before. “Feel...fuzzy” he confessed.

“Fuzzy huh? Well get some rest and when you wake next we'll get some more food into you. Okay?” Honey hummed. He stood up and grabbed the blanket on the floor that Red must of kicked off during his movement. Airing it out he gently laid it over Reds body tucking him in a little. He made sure that Red was comfortable and that his head would stay on the pillow. Ignoring the temptation to give Red a kiss on the fore head he stood up.

He walked away from the sofa and into the kitchen stopping in the middle he glanced at his phone where it lay charging. “Maybe I should call Undyne, this could be serious” he whispered worried. Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it. He smiled absently as he saw his home screen page. It was a picture of a younger version of himself and Blue as a baby bones wrapped into his blanket. Shaking his head, he brought up his contacts and pressed onto Undyne's it rang for a moment before it was picked up.

“Hello?” said a female voice.

“Hey Undyne, got a sec?” Honey said.


	4. Chapter 4 -  Feeling are discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of timelines and feelings. Wait Blue has a special someone?

Honey sighed as he waved good bye to his friends. Admittedly he hadn’t expected Alphys to come as well but he wasn’t against her coming here. Closing the door, he rested his head against the wood for a brief second to sort his thoughts before moving away from it. 

He couldn’t believe Red didn’t know he was allergic to common painkillers. You’d think it would be something you’d know. “Well we now know that you're allergic to common painkillers.” he stated. He knelt beside where Red laid down on the sofa stroking the top of Reds head. “At least you’ll be fine after some more rest.” he sighed. 

“Yeah,” wheezed Red softly. He smiled weakly at Honey nuzzling the hand with a tiny rosy blush on his face. “Maybe you should start dinner?” suggested Red. 

Honey stared at Red for a moment before sighing but he nodded with a frown. Getting up he left for the kitchen, leaving Red to rest and to his thoughts. Honey decided to make a light strew for everyone as it would be easier to make and filling for everyone’s bellies. 

Red shifted a little to get more comfortable on the couch before sighing. He was curious about Honey and even more curious about this world he now resided in. “Hey Paps? What do you know about time loops, particularly to do with humans?” he called out curious. 

Honey froze mid chop in the kitchen when he heard the question. The mere mention of time loops sent a horrific chill down his spine enough to make him shiver. Quietly placing the knife down on the chopping board, he walked over to the doorway. 

“Yes…I’m aware of the loops and that human” he muttered looking down. His tone of voice was quiet but it rumbled with a growl that threatened to echo, Honey closed his eye sockets willing with all his soul for the memories of bad times to go away. “Why do you ask?” he whispered. 

Red stared at Honey in shock. Someone else who remembered all those resets…even if it was a different world it still made him much better knowing he wasn’t the only one to suffer. “I asked…because well I wanted to know if you knew…” he started looking down too. “…But can I ask…are we in a new timeline…right now” he asked carefully. 

Red was honestly scared out of his mind about the concept. He was worried about what the child would do if they discovered that he was in this timeline. It would be something new to mess with and that didn’t brood well for any of them. Another thing that terrified him was what would happen to him if they reset? Would he just disappear like he was never there?

Honey leaned against the door frame. He had wondered if Red knew about the loops and the different timelines. His question just proved that Red did know and that he was honestly as scared as he was about it. Especially since this was something new. 

“I can say that we aren’t in a new timeline right now…but I don’t think we’re in the middle yet either so I think the kids around Waterfall right now.” He replied. “Which is odd as Alphys hasn’t come here to stay yet…” Honey mentioned worried.

He sighed there wasn’t much he could do but so far, the kid had yet to do a cruel act so he figured they were okay for now anyway. Removing himself from the doorway he walked over to Red and knelt. Once comfortable on his knees he took one of Reds hands rubbing over the scared and chipped knuckles with his thumb. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you Red. Especially if I can prevent it." he vowed. As he spoke his eye lights sparked bright orange shifting into the form of a flame before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

Red looked at the hand rubbing his own and smiled, softly turning the hand over he squeezed it. “Thank you…it’s kind of nice to have someone I can talk to about all this…someone who won’t forget” he whispered.

Honey could feel the heat on his cheek bones from the sincere thanks that came from Red. He returned the squeeze to Reds own hand before getting up from his kneeling position. “Continue to rest Red the stew will be done soon. As soon as its done I shall take a bowl to my brother and then bring one to you as well” he said smiling. Moving away he headed back to the kitchen where he began to quickly and effectively prepare the stew and set it on the stove to cook. 

Red watched all of this from his position on the sofa amazed by how quickly Honey prepared the meal. “Okay…I’m guessing Blue doesn’t know? About the humans I mean.” he asked.

Honey sighed as he looked at Red from his spot at the stove. “He gets flashes of the timelines in the form of horrid nightmares that can keep him up for days. But he doesn’t get anything else other than that” he explained. Looking away from Red he shrugged and moved away from the stove disappearing out of sight. 

Red watched as Honey disappeared sighing he felt sorry for Blue. The dreams would make no sense to him because he didn’t know where the images came from although…Red had a feeling Blue knew a lot more than he let on. Red thought about what he had been told about the human in this world even though it wasn’t much. He wondered what would happen if the kid RESET in this world. Would he be erased or thrown back to his own world? He shivered at the mere thought of going back. 

Or would he be written into the code of his world and be a permanent feature unaffected by the child’s RESET ability... he didn’t know. Frankly not knowing was enough to make him afraid. But…deep down he wanted to stay here…in this world. He knew his brother could look after himself since he turned eighteen besides he bet Papyrus hadn’t even noticed that he was gone. 

Yes, it was nice here. He guessed the human could be bad but with Honey around he knew he could and would have a great time here. In more ways than one he bet. 

Honey unaware of Reds thoughts stirred the stew in front of him humming slightly. He smiled softly when he heard Red shift now and then to get more comfortable on the sofa. Grabbing three bowls he scooped portions each into the bowls before putting the lid back onto the pot. Leaving two of the bowls behind on the side he headed upstairs to his little brothers room. Using one hand he knocked on the wooden door gently. Waiting he heard shuffling before a quiet voice answered. 

“Come in Papy.”

With permission, he opened the door poking his head round he spotted Blue. Blue looked up from where he was sat on his bed reading a puzzle book he smiled a little when he saw Honey. 

Honey walked over and set the bowl down on the bedside table taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Sighing he rested a hand on Blues head rubbing the top softly with a soft and fond look in his eye lights. “Don’t stay up reading all night Sansy…there’s food on the bedside table for you when you’re ready to eat.” He instructed. 

After that Honey got up and left the room closing the door. Although before he left his eye lights caught a glimpse of the pictures on the desk. One frame was wooden rather plain but the other was a white wood very expensive in the Underground surrounding the photo was little pieces of string. He smiled a little but he didn’t like one of the ones in the picture but there was nothing he could do. 

It was funny Blue not remembering the RESETS but remembering the two skeletons that weren’t of their world and technically gods over them all. Talk about irony. 

Blue smiled looking up at Honey lovingly before going back to his book. Once he heard the door close did he put the book down completely. Sighing he set it aside for now and picked up the stew digging in his own eye lights caught the captured yellow, red and blue ones of a skeleton in the photo frame. He smiled wishfully as he continued to eat, missing his other half. His soul felt so empty. 

Going back downstairs into the kitchen Honey brought out the other two bowls, taking a seat on the sofa he passed one to Red with a smile. Red hummed gratefully taking the bowl curiously he gave it a sniff. Honey chuckled a little as he watched Red examine the stew. 

“It’s not poisoned Red I wouldn’t do that. Even if I did I would have ended up dusting myself and Blue as well not just you” he assured. Taking his own bowl, he smiled as he began to eat humming at the taste of his own cooking. Dare he say he has gotten better despite the long time he hadn’t been cooking. 

Red glared at Honey a little for that comment but looked back down to his bowl. Sighing he knew that Honeys logic was right so taking up his spoon he dug in. As soon as the taste hit his magical taste buds he moaned a little in pure delight. How in Asgore’s name was Honey so good at cooking? 

As Honey ate he observed Red and couldn’t help but flush a little at the moan his supposed intended let out. That moan was downright sinful but he was glad Red was enjoying the food. Thinking about how Red was supposed to be his one and only according to their souls made him pause in his meal. 

It made him a little sad that Red and himself would have no time to talk to each other, go out on dates and just do the little things that allowed a person to get close to another. Unfortunately, Red’s heat would put a spanner in the works before it even started, since the scent would drive him mad and the almost pain needy ache in Red would prevent him too. He really didn’t know how to bring this up with Red at all. 

Unaware of Honey’s confliction, Red finished off his portion of the stew with a sigh. Licking his teeth, he gladly enjoyed the feeling of being full and he could already feel himself getting a bit tired. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have a full belly. Placing the bowl on the table he sighed happily resting his hands where his stomach would be if he had organs. “That was fucking delicious. Thanks for the stew Paps.” he praised. 

Honey smiled at the compliment it meant a lot to him that Red enjoyed his cooking. Getting up he gathered up the bowls along with the cutlery. In fact, the comment made him puff up with pride. However, the thought of Red’s impending heat was heavily on his mind which caused his cheeks to flare a pale orange as he began walking away to the kitchen. “You're welcome Red.” he replied. 

Red watched as Honey cleaned up and then make his way towards the kitchen. Rubbing at his arms, he spoke up. “You uhh…you know how you said that I could stay…here in this universe I mean?” 

Hearing the nervous enquiry made Honey pause in his task looking up from the dishes he was washing he looked towards the living room. Curious now he removed his hands from the water and dried them with his hoodie before moving until he stood in the doorway. 

He saw the blush although he didn’t understand why Red would be embarrassed to ask this question. “Yes, what about it? I mean you don’t have to listen to me you're perfectly capable of making your own choices.” he replied confused. 

“No that isn’t it…it’s just Boss is pretty strong and the kid has that stupid and horrible ability. But…this place is so nice…is it alright if I crash here? At least until I can get a room elsewhere?” he asked softly. 

Honey listened to Reds request and felt his soul flutter at the chance that Red could stay here with them. Maybe he had a chance after all. But his instincts on the other hand weren’t as keen to let Red out of his sight in his state. “You're welcome to stay as long as you like Red. There is no reason to ask.” he stated firmly.

Before he even realized what he was doing he had strode over to Red and picked him up. Settling himself onto the sofa he placed Red down onto his lap. Leaning his head down he nuzzled the top of Reds skull. Although unnoticed by Honey his soul was glowing bright that made the thick orange fabric of his hoodie glow. 

Red gasped wiggling a little but froze once he was settled on Honey’s lap. He went to say something but he stopped as a bright light was seen out of the corner of his eye socket. Tilting his head in that direction he gasped seeing that it was coming from Honey’s chest. His soul was glowing. 

He was nervous seeing the evidence himself of what his souls calling was doing to his brother's double. It made him wonder if he should talk about his oncoming heat and what they should do about it. 

Honey hadn’t noticed the glow as he was a little bit busy trying to calm himself down after his instincts had taken over briefly. It was difficult having Red so close to him and his arms tightened around Red’s waist briefly as if confirming that Red was indeed in his arms and on his lap. 

This action had pulled Red closer to his chest. Red didn’t know what made him do it but he nuzzled at Honey’s chest cooing slightly. Honey was surprised when he felt the nuzzle to his ribs but he didn’t stop Red even though he knew he should. He kept his arms around Red although he was determined not to be the one who would start this conversation. But this didn’t mean that Honey didn’t enjoy the scent that Red emitted. 

Red squirmed a little on Honey’s lap before he finally settled with a sigh leaning back against Honeys chest with a sigh. “I uhh…t-t-there’s this umm thing…uh your b-b-brother talked to me about…” he started. 

Honey hummed opening eye sockets that he hadn’t realized he had closed. “What about?” he asked. He sensed the sudden mood shift but he kept himself calm although he wanted to call out on the brother part but held his tongue. Either way he ignored the way Red squirmed against his pelvis to get comfortable. 

"A-about me... And heats...."

Honey held himself stiffly he really didn’t want to think of Sans in heat and what he knew of them…it just wasn’t something he was comfortable with thinking about. “Soo…you understand that heats aren’t something bad, right?... I mean it’s just nature telling us to umm repopulate if the…uhh pair wanted” He explained nervously. 

He swallowed even though it was impossible for him to do so unless he conjured a throat to do so. He hated where this was going and he hated how nervous he sounded as he spoke. Had Blue explained to Red that it was his soul that was responding to the call of Reds own or was Red just asking these questions because he really wanted to know. 

Honey knew that he had been responding to the call when it came to show off his skills and magic. But other than that, he didn’t think he had been reacting any differently than normal to certain things. Things that could be explained away with other reasons other than heat. 

"Y-yeah but uhh... well like heat attraction... is that like love.... or lust?"

Honey tightened his arms around Red briefly before he loosened them as he thought over on how to best answer this question. In the end he decided to be honest. 

“Red…I understand what you're trying to say and honestly…the answer is yes to your unspoken question I am responding to your soul signal. When the souls have found each other then the feelings you feel for the other monster is of the purest kind of love. Although that doesn’t mean you can’t love someone who isn’t your match. But two monsters finding each other and turn out to be soulmates is extremely rare and if they are they are considered the luckiest people in the world” he explained. 

As he did so he had lowered his head until it rested on Reds shoulder speaking the words into the side of Reds skull. By this point he had noticed that his soul was glowing brightly almost showing his souls shape through his hoodie. 

"So, if I'm glowing... And you're glowing... then it means we're soulmates?" Red asked.

“In certain ways yes, it does. But even if it were true and that we are indeed soulmates I would never force you to mate with me and soul bond yourself to me for the rest of your life in one instant. Yes, delaying it will hurt my soul and yours too and there is a possibility that damage could be done my magic included. But despite all this I will never force myself on you Red” he declared in the end. 

By the end of it sadness had crept into his voice but he kept a comforting smile on his face. He couldn’t remove the sadness from his voice but ignore it as he pulled away although it hurt to do so when he was so close to Red. But he didn’t remove Red from his lap. 

“In the end Red this is your choice. Please think about all this carefully don’t let your heat cloud your mind. Because if we start courting then there is a good chance our souls would bond at some point “he warned. 

He was at war with himself on whether to take Red back into his arms but he stood by what he said and wouldn’t force Red to comply with his desires if he didn’t want the same as well. 

Red hummed as he thought about all this. It honesty sounded like a fairy tale talking about this pure love thing. But Red had heard of this too when he was a child in his universe. In the end he blushed a pale red as he came to his decision. “Could we perhaps go on a date first? but…I don’t know if I can control the heat scent.” he asked. 

Honey smiled he didn’t expect Red to admit that he didn’t know how to control his heat scent but then again nobody knew how to control it. “Sure, Red I would love to take you out on a date” he replied. He rubbed at Reds arms trying to reassure Red that he wasn’t going to be upset that he couldn’t control his heat. 

Red had settled and relaxed completely in Honey’s lap. He felt comfortable and safe for first time in his life since he was a baby bones. He could see himself getting used to Honey, get used to his niceness, could get used to this. 

Honey smiled as he felt Red relax into his chest he could feel his soul giving flutters of pure happiness at Reds actions. Showing off a little more because he could he used his magic to drape a blanket over them both before using his hands to tuck it around them. 

Red struggled to keep his eye sockets open as the comforting warmth sank into his bones. The steady humming beat that he could hear as he leaned against Honey was lulling him to sleep. 

Honey purred as he watched Red lose the battle against sleep and fell asleep in his arms. Honey was unsure how long he stayed awake for but soon he felt himself drift off as well purring deep in his chest. 

Although unnoticed by him or Red was that his magic was lazily drifting from his eye socket and circling around the room creating patterns.


	5. The smell of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now get to know the strange new skeleton that Blue keeps sighing about. Also Honey and Red talk about dates and things get a little bit hot.

Blue looked up as he finished the last mouthful of his stew. He frowned when he realised that his brother hadn’t come up to read him his story. It made him feel sad, but looking at the skeleton in the photo made him smile again, sighing longingly.   
He knew for a fact that he would forgive Honey. Placing his book to one side, he left his room with the bowl. Heading downstairs soft snores drew his attention away from his quest. He awed when he saw his brother and Red asleep together on the sofa. The two were a good match for each other.   
After he had washed his bowl up he darted back upstairs into his room where he flopped down onto his bed. Sighing he grabbed his phone unlocking it. Looking through his phone he smiled at some of the photos he looked at.  
But he stopped on one. This photo was of himself giving a black boned skeleton a kiss on the cheekbone as he took the photo. He chuckled as he traced the pale-yellow blush on the other cheekbones.   
“Oh Error” he whispered lovingly.   
He sat up and sent a text for the other to call him when he had the next chance. Placing his phone to one side he couldn’t believe sometimes that he had been dating the god of destruction for almost five years.   
He hoped that the other was alright and hadn’t had any fits recently. Sighing, he got ready for bed and settled down to sleep. Closing his eye sockets, he breathed trying to calm himself down enough to fall asleep and it worked after two hours.   
The magical sun of the Underground dimmed until it was only a white sphere which was to represent the Surfaces moon high in the sky. The moisture on the cavern ceiling glittered thanks to the white magic mimicking stars. Hours passed as monsters slept until the fake sun rose once more for them to greet another day in the Underground.  
Once morning had arrived, Blue was the first to wake. Sending a quick reminder to his beloved, he leapt from his bed and began his routine.   
Red was purring softly from within Honeys arms, happy as he could be with how safe he feels. Honey was only just beginning to wake slowly and very reluctant to be awake this early in the day.   
However, as he woke he noticed that he was way too hot. Confused, he looked around assuming that Blue had somehow set fire to the kitchen again. But he smelt no smoke. Hearing purring, he looked down at his lap. He smiled as he saw Red and the adorable blush he was supporting.   
But with his face down he noticed that a smell was wafting off from Red. The smell made him gasp as he inhales. It seemed that overnight Red’s heat got a lot stronger properly to the point where his ecto-genital formed.   
‘This is not good…I best wake him up before I do something we’re both no going to like’ he thought. Gently, he reached for Red’s shoulder and gently started to shake him trying to ignore the growing heat on his own cheekbones. Particularly when he started to move Red…that smell.  
__________________________  
*Meanwhile*   
In a blank space that was somewhere in the multiverse, a beeping noise echoed through the endless expanse of white. This space served as a black boned skeletons home. He wore a black hoodie with blue rimmed fur with the yellow strings. Underneath that he wore a red sweater that was almost thread bare in some areas. On his legs were black shorts with a blue stripe down the sides. Completing the outfit was a pair of old worn down black sneakers.   
Growling a little as his nap was disturbed, he snatched his phone from a pocket of his hoodie bringing it up into view of his eye sockets. The expected expanse of darkness that was normally seen in the skeletons skull wasn’t present here. Instead it was a deep red almost maroon in colour.  
The normal white dots that served as a skeletons eyes were yellow instead with this guy and the left one was a mix of yellow, blue and then black. The sockets narrowed as they read the message on the screen before they softened. Smiling softly, he pressed the call button placing the phone against the side of his skull as he heard it ring.  
__________________________  
Red whined as he was shaken awake, his eye sockets blinking open slowly as his eye lights ignited into a pale red colour. Breathing softly, he looked up at Honey smiling sleepily. ‘That blush is rather pretty’ he thought.   
Honey sighed in relief when he saw Red open his eye sockets and ignite his eye lights but the pure sleepy look in them was enough to get him a little hotter and more bothered than he was comfortable with now. “Hey uhh Red glad you're awake. But umm could you maybe do something about uhh…” he trailed off mumbling the last bit.  
__________________________   
Blue hearing his phone ring rushed over to his bed and picked it up answering quickly. “Hello? Error sweetie you there?” he asked.  
Error sighed a little in relief when he heard Blue answer the phone he honestly thought Blue wouldn’t. “Hey Blue, I’m here. I got your message is everything okay?” he asked softly worried for his love. His voice was quiet as he spoke to not let on that his voice and body were glitching quite badly but just hearing Blue he could feel the glitches calming down.   
__________________________  
Red confused took note of everything around him. He could vaguely smell a sweet scent of cherry and he felt a lot warmer now than before. Having a good idea, he looked down at himself and gasped embarrassed as he saw his soul glowing through his sweater.   
“Oh shit…” he breathed before launching himself off Honey’s lap “I’ll umm go shower or something” he said finally, his cheeks bright red.   
__________________________  
“Yeah I’m fine just tired…but never mind about that we’ve got a really badass looking guest here!” he exclaimed. “But I did have a bad dream Error and I…I miss you” he admitted.   
“When are you coming back to me?” he asked.  
Error frowned when he heard Blue say they had a badass visitor. From the sounds of it one of the Sans of the multiverse from the more troublesome Au’s had found their way into Underswap. But he pushed the thoughts away for now when he heard Blue continue speaking.   
“Bad dream babe?” he repeated worried.   
But then he heard the second bit and calmed down a little he looked down although Blue couldn’t really see it. In front of himself in his hands was his own soul which floated in front of him. It was yellow for justice which was just sick irony for him. But that wasn’t what he focused on.  
In the middle was a pale white dot that seemed to move within his very soul. Sighing he dismissed it. “I miss you too Blue…I’ll come back soon okay” he replied.   
__________________________  
Honey felt his soul speed up when he saw the bright red on Red’s cheeks but cleared his voice with a cough.   
“I’m not saying that what’s going on is a problem or anything Red. It’s just I don’t want the heat to get too much and cause me not to think clearly. As I said before I won’t do anything without consent from my partner” he explained.   
Despite his explanation he could feel a light tremble go through his bones as he continued to breath in the scent of Red’s heat. ‘Oh, stars…is it getting worse?’ he wondered. Taking some deep breathes which he regretted not a moment later he managed to somehow calm his trembling down.   
__________________________  
“Oh, okay then” said Blue looking at the photo of Error and himself with a sad smile.   
__________________________  
Red nodded to himself as he shuffled his feet where he stood. “Alright then…J-just r-remember you said that the bathroom door doesn’t lock. S-so don’t let anyone go n-near it o-okay” he stuttered.   
__________________________  
Error sniffed a little as he heard Blue sound so sad about not seeing him. But he shook his head he had left for a reason although maybe he could have done it maybe a week after their anniversary.   
“Change of topic though babe. Why did you have a bad dream? Doesn’t Papyrus read to you every night? It should prevent that. Did he not read to you last night?” he asked.   
__________________________  
Honey nodded as he took another breath however, he let out a small growl as the scent got worse. “I’ll be sure to let him know” he said trying to contain the growls that want to escape.   
Honey was struggling to control himself as Red’s scent slowly became headier as time dragged on. Honey whined as his soul glowed brighter and he could feel his magic starting to react slowly. "Please hurry and get up there” he pleaded.   
Red nodded seeing Honey struggle to keep to himself. He dashed up the stairs despite how much his leg protested the work. Sighing he closed the door leaning against it taking a second to breath and calm down. Once he was sure that he was calmer he turned the taps to start up the shower keeping it slightly cooler than he normally has it.   
Once he saw that Red had closed the door to the bathroom he sighed in relief as he glared down at his glowing crotch. Getting up he resolved to ignore the heat and headed into the kitchen to grab cereal not in the mood to cook let along the right mind.   
__________________________  
Blue sighed laying back on his bed “He fell asleep with our new guest. To top it all off the guest is in heat and their soul is glowing... and guess who responded?” he said chuckling.   
Error sighed as he rubbed the ridge of his nose hole. “Let me guess, your brother?” he answered.   
Blue giggled with a smile “Yep got it in one” he replied although it was amusing for him to hear his lover of almost five years get annoyed at hearing his brother was gaining interest in someone.   
“I didn’t want this image in my mind and now I have it so thank you honey I will be sure to erase it from my brain later” Error grumbled into the phone. He rubbed at his skull he may have to speak to Ink about this and he really didn’t want to deal with his older sibling but he would if it would make Blue happy.   
“Alright can you describe your guest in case I need to go to Ink” he asked softly. “And if he is dangerous I will then be able to send him back” he added.   
Blue sighed but he understood Errors concern. He remembered the last time someone that was them but not came to their world by accident and it didn’t end very well. He would never be able to get the imagine of Papyrus on a leash out of his skull.   
“He’s a Sans like me but gruffer looking with scars. A scar on the left side of his face that starts at his eye socket. Golden tooth he appeared in a ratty black coat with golden fake fur on the hood, red sweater and shorts with tattered sneakers” Blue listed as he remembered.   
Error ran the description through his screens archives since he didn’t remember every Sans and often there was more than one version of the same world. He wasn’t surprised at the type of world but he frowned worried when he got more specifics on this version.   
“I’ll be there in ten meet me outside the ruins door…looks like you get your wish early my sweet” Error stated before he hung up.   
Banishing his screens, he summoned a ball of string and threw it out in front of himself. Grinning he watched the ball bounce once before turning from a ball of coloured string to a swirling vortex of colour. Running towards it he jumped through.   
It took a few moments to register what his love had said. But once it clicked he grinned and cheered bouncing off his bed and putting on his royal guard armour and boots he dashed from his room. Waving at his brother in the kitchen he opened the door and closed it again with a slam as he took off sprinting through Snowdin town towards the ruins door.   
Honey stared at where he had seen his ba-brother, a little confused as to the sudden rush of energy. “Right then I guess I won’t be seeing him for a bit” he mumbled going back to his phone.   
__________________________  
Closing his sockets, Error knew the moment he left the portal and he landed neatly in the snow with a crunch underneath his shoes. He yelped a little at the coldness jumping about a bit before he settled, his core code adjusting to the temperature.   
Sighing, he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets and began to walk towards Snowdin although he kept just inside the tree line out of view. Just entering Snowdin Forest though was Blue as he rushed through using a link he and Error had in their souls to help him find the other.   
__________________________  
Stepping in, Red sat in the middle of the bath wrapping his arms around his legs with a shaky sigh. The cold water was soothing although it wasn’t much help in relieving it. He thought over everything that had happened since he landed in this world and he had to admit that he wasn’t keen on going back to his own world. Everyone is so nice to each other here - a lot better than his home.   
Honey glanced at the time on his phone and he was surprised to see that it had been twenty minutes since Red had gone for his cool down shower. Worried he left the kitchen and headed upstairs he lightly tapped his knuckles against the wood of the door.   
“Red you okay in there? You didn’t drown, did you?” he joked lightly.   
__________________________  
Error had been walking for a while and knew that he had miscalculated on where he would exit in this world since he still hadn’t reached the edge of town yet. Sighing he slowed to a stop tired already and with the dot on his soul he was even more so.   
But doing so allowed him to hear the crunching of snow underneath running feet. Worried he hid behind a tree out of sight. Once he was sure he was hidden he peered round the blackened trunk. He knew he wasn’t well liked in this world and he knew he should have considered this before arriving in this world.   
Blue rushed into view of the trees pausing to take a breath looking around in each direction his soul could feel its other half nearby, but he couldn’t see Error at all.   
“Error? Are you here?” he called out softly hopping not to startle his beloved.  
__________________________  
Red looked up at the soft knock on the door and heard Honey’s question. He smiled as it was nice of Honey to check on him despite how his heat could affect him. Reaching out he turned the taps onto his normal temperature and sighed in relief as he was bathed in warmer water.   
But he didn’t stay in there much longer. Standing up he turned the taps off and wrapped a towel around his body.   
“Y-yeah I-I’m alright just cooled off as much as I could” he called back just as soft.   
Honey heard the stuttered and while he didn’t like it he said nothing figuring it may have something to do with Reds heat.   
“You sure?” he asked still worried.   
To calm his nerves, he took out a lollipop and unwrapped it sticking it into his mouth to suck on humming at the honey flavour.   
“Well I’ve got an idea for the date you wanted first. We could either go for a picnic in Waterfall or we can go to NTT restaurant for dinner?” he listed off with a wishful smile.   
__________________________  
Error sighed in relief to hear Blue call out his name in the still air. Stepping out from behind the tree he walked into view nervous after all this time he had been away.   
“Blue?” he called out his voice glitching.   
Blue turned around at hearing his nickname and gasped once he saw Error who looked a lot worse for wear than the other thought. In fact, to Blue this was like the first time he had met Error minus the part where he was kidnapped to the Anti-Void.   
Rushing over, he wrapped his arms around Error with a smile as he breathed in his lover’s scent after almost three months of being separated.   
“Oh, Error you’re here” he breathed.   
__________________________  
Red listened as he dried himself off shivering in the still air. He tried to ignore the mirror that was above the sink. “I-I like the idea of a date in Waterfall but are you sure about NTT considering my heat and everything” he replied.   
__________________________  
Error wrapped his arms around Blues waist shaking as he stood there in his arms. He couldn’t believe that he was now touching Blue and all it took was someone from a different world coming to Underswap. His and Blues souls were glowing in tandem with each other pulsing as the link grew stronger between them.   
“I’ve missed you too Blue” he whispered.   
__________________________  
Honey frowned when he heard the reason behind the stutter at the beginning, but he beamed with pride when he heard Red liked the idea of a date in Waterfall.   
“It’s why I gave you the choice Red, so you didn’t have to worry” he replied softly leaning against the wall beside the door to the bathroom. He was firm in his belief that he could make this date the best Red has ever experienced, and he only hoped that it would lead to many more to come.


	6. Naughty Skeletons Feel Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have some fluff and some smut enjoy people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Long time no type. Here's the next chapter for What a Condiment.   
> With this chapter things get a little hot under the collar if you know what I mean.   
> p.s. this is GeminiGuardian98's first time writing smut

Blue smiled as he moved back a little keeping his arms around Error. Error smiled as he nuzzled Blue’s shoulder before his love pulled away his chest vibrated with a purr knowing that Blue adored the sound. Blue cooed at the sound smiling gently and lovingly. “Aww, I always love your purr.” he said softly, moving back to rest his forehead against Error’s. “How’s the truce with Ink?” he asked softly.

Error sighed as he smiled at Blue softly the purr drifting off until silence remained between them once more. “It’s going as well as one would expect between the pair of us.” he replied amused. Nuzzling Blue, he stepped closer, so he could tilt his head up and consider Blue’s eye sockets staring at the eye lights that he adored. “You’re so beautiful Blue” he stated softly.

Blue smiled softly as he cupped Error’s cheek bone moving him a little closer. “The true beauty here, is you Error. I only come second to it” he stated firmly.  
__________________________  
Red smiled as he nodded to himself “A-alright thanks Honey.” he replied through the door. "T-though I haven't got anything fancy."

Honey smiled as he pumped a fist in the air extremely happy that the plan was a success, although it was only half way done. “You're welcome but for the record Red… I think you would have looked perfect no matter what you wore.” he stated softly. Shaking his head from the thought of Red in fancy clothes, he cleared his throat “Is there anything you want to do today…before this evening that is?” he asked.

Red shook his head as he folded the towel figuring it would help Blue out even if it was only a small thing. “No, I’m good. Don’t want to get worked up again and have it affect us both when one needs to keep a clear head…or at least somewhat clear” he replied. He had corrected himself on his answer near the end because he figured that it would only be a miracle if Honey did keep a clear head throughout the entire evening.  
__________________________  
Error blushed at the compliment hearing such high praise from Blue was always enough to get him flustered. “T-thanks.” he stuttered softly. He raised himself up a little using Blue’s shoulders and pressed a tentative kiss on Blue’s teeth.  
__________________________  
Honey nodded although he blushed at the reference to Red’s heat and it made him aware of the heat beginning to build within his own bones. He shook his head when he felt the build-up of magic in his left eye socket trying to dispel it. Clearing his throat. although he didn’t need to, he stood straight. “Hehe umm I just remembered something…. I left something in my room umm come out whenever you’re ready." he fumbled leaving and headed into his room locking it closed something he hadn’t done in a while.

Red paused at the funny way Honey sounded and was a little concerned when he heard the sudden retreating footsteps of the other. Putting the towel back he started to get dressed into the clothes Honey had given him. Seeing the bright glow of his soul and of the magic gathering in his pelvis after he had finished getting dressed he glared at it unhappy by what was happening to him but also grateful at the same time.

Honey took a deep breath as he sat on his bed holding his skull in his hands as tried to calm his racing magic. “Gods above just the smell alone is getting to me. I don’t want to hurt him, but this could become a problem if I don’t get control soon… oh I hope this is just Red's heat affecting me.” he said worried.  
__________________________  
Blue was a little surprised at the bold move Error did, but he didn’t complain as returned the kiss, causing Error to sigh with relief. He had hoped that Blue wouldn’t reject him after so long, although he knew he probably deserved it and more. It was so risky for him to come to this world as the hatred between himself and Honey hadn’t been resolved and that skeleton would very much like to see him dust. Error moved his teeth over Blue’s whining a little. Blue smirked a little as he licked at Errors teeth insistently begging to be let inside.  
__________________________  
Red shook his head as he resolved to ignore the glow until he really had to deal with it. Worried about Honey, he left the bathroom and headed over to the door he had seen Honey go in the other night. Standing in front of it he took a deep breath before he knocked on the door lightly. “Hey Honey… you uhh okay in there?” he asked.  
__________________________  
Error moaned softly as he opened his teeth for Blue. Blue smirked as he curled his tongue inside using his tongue to curl around Errors, dominating his mouth with ease as they both released wet sounds as they kissed.  
__________________________  
Honey didn’t hear the knock to busy trying to resist the urge to move his hands to caress his heated bones and pelvis. In his desperation to ignore the heat he had taken off his hoodie and had thrown it to one side.  
__________________________  
Error whined as his mouth was dominated by Blue, pushing his body closer to Blues to feel a lot more. His hands reached out and gripped Blue’s ribs desperately using them as supports as his knees threatened to buckle. One hand was used to stroke the bottom ribs gently caressing the sensitive length.

Blue moaned into the contact, having to part the kiss to pant slightly for air to cool his heated bones. But he couldn’t resist Error when he looked at Errors dazed and flushed face, so he dived back in for another kiss like he was starved for Errors touch.  
__________________________  
Red grew a bit more worried when Honey didn’t answer him “Honey?” he called once more.

However, at this point Honey couldn’t focus enough as he had lost the battle with temptation. He whimpered a little as he caressed his ribs through his tank top. Tracing his fingers gently over the top and along the insides imagining that they were more battle scared than the smooth surface of his own. His left eye light was lit up a gentle orange colour as one of his hands left his rib cage and pressed over his mouth, so his moans weren’t too loud he didn’t want Red to worry. “Red.” he breathed whimpering.  
__________________________  
Blue moaned a little as his ribs were caressed pushing his tongue into Errors mouth he licked everywhere he could while also paying attention to the spots Error loved touched. Error whimpered as his canines were licked they were so sensitive. Blue smiled as his hands gripped Error more firmly, one hand going up and gripping the back of Errors head to press him more firmly into the kiss. While the other hand retaliated and stroked Errors own ribs mindful of any glitches he could feel.

Error moaned loudly into the kiss he never thought he would have the chance to be in Blues arms again. Pulling back to get some air so he wasn’t overwhelmed Error panted he rested his forehead against Blues as his cheeks glowed a bright yellow. “I love you Blue.” he breathed softly his sockets lidded as they shaped into hearts before Blues own eye lights.  
__________________________  
Red gasped as he heard the small moan that leaked through the door. ‘Is he really…?’ he thought. Curious he crept a little closer and rested his skull against the wood of the door listening and waiting. When he heard the soft moan of his new name he couldn’t hold back the whimper that wanted to escape. Listening to Honey he could feel himself get hotter and think about how hot it was that Honey was getting off to the idea of him doing whatever it is to Honey. He paused as he rested a hand at the edge of his borrowed shorts. ‘Can I really do this here?’ he thought.

Honey not aware of it he finally allowed himself bone on bone contact with his sensitive ribs under his tank top and was caressing his ribs gently but firmly moaning in relief. His other hand was slipping in its action to cover up his moans as his magic leaked into the air and under the door. “S-so g-good.” he panted.  
__________________________  
Blue purred as Error rested his head against his. His eye lights shaped into hearts as he pressed back “I love you too Error.” he whispered reverently as if the phrase was forbidden.

Error smiled perking up as he heard the phrase uttered by Blue. As a reward he dipped his head and licked at his loves neck bones knowing that they were a sensitive area. Error used his other hand to slide up and down Blue’s spine pressing down in certain spots he knew Blue loved. “I love you more.” Error whispered back playfully.  
__________________________  
Red froze as he smelt something so sweet but heavy as well. But the whisper made it real for Red and he gave in despite his mind protesting what he was about to do. Leaning against the door Red moved one hand down the front of his chest until he got to the bottom where he began to rub at his ribs there whimpering at the pleasing touch. The other he used to dip just under his shorts to rub along the top of his iliac crest.  
__________________________  
Blue shivered at the touches to his spine and he barely held back a moan at the bites and licks to his neck bones. Wanting to get back at his love for going after his sensitive spots he trailed one hand from the top of Error’s ribcage to his shorts tracing the rim teasingly. “I love you most.” he whispered huskily against Errors skull.  
__________________________  
Honey moaned loudly as he finally allowed himself to touch his pubic symphysis beneath his shorts. His other hand teasing himself along his ribs before dragging the tips of his fingers up his sternum harshly causing him to whimper at the pleasurable sting. At this point a faint glow had begun to gather at his pelvis which was just visible through his shorts.

Honey noticed the glow almost immediately since he could feel the more concentrated heat gathering there. Panting he moved his hand down to the gathering of magic and rubbed at the magic there whimpering at the feeling he spread his legs although he frowned at the restriction of his shorts.  
__________________________  
Error shivered as he pressed closer to Blue unable to resist the touch of his soulmate even though they hadn’t bonded at all yet…and if Error had his way they never will. “B-babe are you sure? Right here?” he asked his grip on Blue tightening.  
__________________________  
Red didn’t know how long he had been tracing at his pelvis for, but he noticed the change immediately when his fingers felt smooth and slippery folds instead of hard bone. Changing tactics, he used his whole hand to rub at his pussy moaning at the pleasurable touch.  
__________________________  
Blue gave off his signature laugh, nuzzling Error and licking the side of his neck with his broad tongue. “I can’t wait anymore. You’ve been gone too long this time, I want you here and now. I want to feel you completely.” he begged breathlessly.

Error blushed at Blues words, but he nodded his consent “Okay, but not out in the open. I rather not be a target.” he whispered softly. His magic sparked a little showing off his nerves.  
__________________________  
With a growl Honey removed his shorts not caring as they tangled around one of his ankles. His cock shaped itself into being and he griped it gently, pumping and moaning in relief. Looking down at his own hands through half lidded sockets, he imagined smaller and chipped hands struggling to grip around his entire length. Giving off a louder groan, he rubbed the precum that had leaked along his length, giving himself an easier time as he pumped his cock.  
__________________________  
Blue growled at the mere thought of someone hurting Error but calmed down “No one would dare not with me here. Now I will admit doing this on the path wouldn’t be good, so we’ll go deeper into the forest, but not too far. Just out of sight.” he conceded.  
__________________________  
Red moaned as he felt his hand get wet from his juices that leaked from his entrance. He couldn’t help sliding in a finger between his folds, feeling over his hole where all the mess was coming from. He whimpered as the pleasure went through his body, but it wasn’t enough. So, he slid in another finger, groaning at the stretch that caused his magic to burn. Closing his eye sockets, his imagination provided him with the scene of Honey below him thrusting what he could only assume as Honey's huge cock into his pussy. Whereas in reality Red was thrusting his hips into his own fingers, moaning louder. “Ahh oh stars Honey.” he whimpered.  
__________________________  
Error smiled as he took Blue’s hand pulling him towards the trees nearby. Giggling as they disappeared into the trees, Error came to a stop. Spinning around, he wrapped his arms around Blue, pressing his chest into Blues own so their souls could be close without connecting.  
__________________________  
Honey paused mid-stroke as he heard sounds that were not his own. Curious, he turned around onto his side and pressed his skull to the door. Hearing his name whimpered made him realise what was happening just behind the wood.  
__________________________  
Blue smiled back as he allowed himself to follow Error as he was led into the forest surrounding Snowdin. Chuckling when they came to a stop, he felt his breath hitch as Errors arms wrapped around his neck and his chest pressed into his own. It was so intimate something Error hadn’t done before. He could feel his lover’s soul beating underneath his own chest it filled Blue with pure joy.  
__________________________  
Red hadn’t noticed that Honey had stopped making pleasurable noises behind the door. He had slid down the door, now sat on his ass leaning against it as he added a third finger to the other two, thrusting them in and out of his pussy. He felt so hot and the sounds from between his legs were not helping him at all. But he could barely think beyond the pleasure haze that had clouded his mind. “Ahh oh stars hmm yes so g-good H-honey.” he whimpered as he could feel that spring beginning to coil in his middle.  
__________________________  
Error could feel the blush on his face as he felt Blues soul beat close to his own, but he really wasn’t ready. Besides even if he was, he couldn’t anyway. He purred, pulling Blue down for a kiss before pulling back a little his breath on Blue’s teeth. “How loud do you think you can get me to scream?” he breathed softly.  
__________________________  
Honey felt his eye sockets widen as he heard his name in Red’s voice a lot clearer than it was previously. Keeping his skull rested on the door he used one hand to play with his length once more, moaning in relief at his own touch. He made himself stroke slower, but he moaned louder. However, that kind of pace didn’t last long as he was too worked up. He went faster adding a twist as his hand descended to his base.

“S-stars Red,” he moaned softly. Honey could feel himself getting closer and closer the longer he listened to Red pleasure himself on the other side of the door. By the sounds of it Red was getting close as well. “W-when you’re ready Red I’m going to enjoy making love to you in whatever form you want it in. Until the only name you can utter is mine.” he growled softly, a promise in his voice.  
__________________________  
Blue smirked as he stared down at Error when he was asked. Slowly, he reached to his side with one hand and began to undo the clasps that kept his battle body on his body. He could already feel himself heating up, his magic gathering and ready to be formed. “When I’m done you’re going to be calling out my name.” he promised.  
__________________________  
Red gasped as his fingers hit a spot deep within him that had his legs twitching and that spring coiling tighter and tighter with every strike he made upon it. He could practically smell Honey’s scent from where he was laying against the door. He could hear Honey’s voice by his skull, whispering how good he was, how much he loved him. “Ahh Honey please so close.” he whimpered softly.

Honey groaned as he stroked his cock quicker, his precum making a squelching sound as it was squeezed between his hand and his cock. He could feel himself get rougher with his strokes as Red encouraged him to go on. “Plea-please babe come on Red ahh that’s it come on.” he panted as he smiled. “Come on Red you're gonna cum for me, aren’t you?” he purred.  
__________________________  
Error whimpered at the promise in Blue’s voice as he stepped away. Smiling, he slowly slipped his hoodie off each shoulder until it hanged on his arms. Letting it drop to the snow below him he smiled as trailed his hands up from his legs to the bottom of his red sweater toying with the edges. Blue threw his battle body to one side, leaving himself in his white shirt and grey shorts with his blue gloves and boots, but he was more focused on watching Error strip slowly for him.

Error smiled as he pulled his sweater up slowly, exposing the top of his iliac crests, the bottom half of his spine and finally each individual rib until it was off completely. Throwing it down beside his sweater he traced the edges of his shorts with a teasing smile. Blue couldn’t take much more and crossed the small amount of distance between them and wrapped his arms around Error, pulling him to his chest as he pressed a passionate kiss to his loves teeth.  
__________________________  
Red whimpered before crying out, thrashing about where he leaned against the door as his orgasm crashed over him. He swore he saw stars as the waves of pleasure went through his body. “Ahh stars Honey!” he moaned.  
__________________________  
Error gasped into the kiss but melted at Blues touch, raising his hands he tugged at the shirt Blue wore underneath his battle body and pulling back just a little he tugged it up and over his lover’s head. Once done he pressed back into the kiss. Blue smiled as he kept the kiss up loving the feel of Errors bare bones against his own. He could already feel his magic gathering in his pelvis, ready to form at his command.  
__________________________  
Honey moaned loudly as he climaxed hearing Red finding his release. It was a shock to him as he hadn’t realised he was so close to his own release, too wrapped up in what he could possibly do to Red. His cum coated his hand as he slowed down his once fast paced strokes. ‘Wowie that just happened.’ he thought as his cheeks glowed with his orange magic.  
__________________________  
Error smiled as he used his strings to hold his lovers precious armour away from them for the current time being. Feeling how hot Blues bones were getting he decided to step this up a little. His hands and tongue moved down Blues ribs making sure to hit every spot he knew Blue loved. As he did this he sank to his knees in the snow trailing his hands down to Blues hips, rubbing the bulge there.  
__________________________  
Red blushed bright as he removed his fingers with a squelch, bringing them up to his face so he could see them. ‘Jeeze they're coated…did this really just happen?’ he thought staring at them. Hearing movement, he scrambled to his feet and dashed to the bathroom to clean up.  
__________________________  
Blue moaned as Error stimulated his ribs with his licks. Blinking he looked down before whining bucking his hips into Errors touch as the tent in his pants was rubbed.

Error smirked as he felt the heat coming from the tent. It widened a little as he felt Blue rest his hands on top of his skull. Glancing up, he hooked the tips of his fingers into Blues waistband pulling a little. “You seem to be having a good time.” he purred as he felt his magic final snap into a dark blue pussy in his shorts. Although if Blue wanted to bottom he wouldn’t mind.  
__________________________  
Honey sighed as he got up onto his feet and grabbed a couple of tissues to clean off his hands before throwing them into the bin. Snatching up his shorts he pulled them back on buttoning them up again using his magic he unlocked the door. Falling onto his made bed he groaned tired and not really wanting to face Red after what happened, although he knew he had to later anyway.  
__________________________  
Blue chuckled as he looked down at Error with a smirk as well, looking very dominate in his current position “Can’t say I don’t mind the view.” he admitted. He moaned a little as he felt the hot air from Error through his shorts.  
__________________________  
Red scrubbed thoroughly at his hands in the bathroom, blushing up a storm. Sighing, he turned off the tap and dried his hands. Giving his clothes a once over, he smiled, glad to see he didn’t get anything on them. Sighing once more, he sat down on the tiled floor, groaning as he placed his head in his hands.  
__________________________  
Error grinned as he pulled down on Blues shorts and smiled, delighted to see his partners cock spring out in front of his face, already dripping a little bit of pre. Licking his teeth, Error stuck out his tongue catching the drop before it spilt. Groaning, he started licking up and down the length, not wanting to miss any precum. He licked up the length catching the head with a flick of his tongue. As he did this he began to strip off the rest of his clothes. Blue gasped as his cock was licked moaning as he tilted his head back as the pleasure washed over him.  
__________________________

Honey sighed as he felt his body relax into the quilt of his bed, eye sockets drifting shut as he decided a nap was perfect right about now. ‘Maybe Red will join me…haha yeah right, like that would happen’ he thought, groaning as he turned over falling asleep.

After a while, Red got up and began to pace, wringing his hands together nervously. Sucking in a breath, he held it and then let it out exiting the bathroom. Looking around he choose to head over to Honey’s room. Placing his head on the door he listened for any sound of movement and the resulting snores he could hear reassured him Honey was asleep.

Red stared at the door for a long time, torn. This was Papyrus' room. Back in his universe, he was forbidden from entering this room. But then again, he wasn't in his universe now. There was something deep inside Red, compelling him to get over his fears and enter the room.

Opening the door a little, he slipped into the room before closing the door again. Walking over, he stood at the edge of the bed opposite Honey. Looking at him, he risked it and began to climb onto the bed, being careful not to disturb Honey.  
__________________________  
Error grinned at the sound of Blues pleasure and pulled back a little to breath for a moment before he took the head into his mouth. Tasting the precum on the tip and what he had missed caused him to moan, the sound vibrating the cock in his mouth. Blue moaned, trying to restrain himself from bucking his hips so Error didn’t choke on his cock. But he used the hands he had on Errors skull to push him a little in encouragement.  
__________________________  
Honey groaned a little but didn’t wake, already deeply asleep shifting a little to get more comfortable. Red curled up beside Honey under the covers as he was cold. Feeling shivers vibrate the bed a little, Honey curled up a little around Red sheltering him from the window, his chin moving so that it rested in the curve of Reds neck.  
__________________________  
Error whined softly as he felt the push moaning a little as he pulled back, giving one last parting lick to the cock in front of him. He panted as he glanced up at Blue his tongue was out with a vague blue like gel on his tongue which connected him to Blues cock. The string broke as Error fell onto his backside. He shivered at the chill that went up his spine as he gazed at Blue “How was that babe?” he asks, licking his teeth, still able to taste Blues precum.

Blue panted smirking as he watched Error lick his teeth clean “Oh god Error I want you now!” he purred softy. Error shook at the pleading tone that resonated with Blues voice, the tone pretty much calling out to him. Whining, Error wiggled on the ground a little, spreading his legs showing that he had summoned his pussy that glowed a soft yellow in the fading light of the day. Blue gasped seeing the private part of his love.

‘Oh, stars he’s never summoned that before’ Blue thought but he licked his teeth all the same. After all, he loved everything about Error no matter what, he treasured every part. Going to his knees, he used the fingers on his left hand to stroke the pussy before him and he gasped at how wet it was, making little slick sounds to go along side Errors whimpers of pleasure. Blue felt himself twitch as he listened and played with Error until the point he wasn’t sure if he was going to last.

“OH, STARS PLEASE BLUE FUCK ME!” gasped Error, moving his hips up into Blues pelvis, connecting with his loves cock briefly. Blue whined softly, nodding as he got onto his knees, grasping Errors hips and pulling him up a little so that the head of his cock grinded over Errors lips slicking himself up. He wanted to make this easier for Error as this would be the first time he had been entered.

Error watched panting, not realising that his own eye lights had shifted in a vague heart shape that glowed yellow with his magic. He could feel his soul racing with excitement, nerves and love. Yes, he already loved Blue. After all, it's been almost five years since they had gotten together after the void incident.

Blue smiled softly as he leaned down and pressed his teeth to Errors in a gentle kiss, suddenly pressing his hips forward and entering Error in one swift movement before staying still.

Error cried out loudly as he was entered abruptly. He whimpered a little at the burning stretch of his magic, pressing his teeth back against Blues as he tried to keep his mind off the brief pain. He was thankful that Blue was staying still for him.

Error panted as he slowly got used to the sensation of Blue inside his body. Groaning a little as the pain slowly turned into pure pleasure, he looked up at Blue, wiggling his hips a little as a way to let him know he was fine and that Blue could move now.

Blue groaned as he felt Error clench around him almost like a rhythm. It was very pleasurable, but it made it difficult for him to resist the urge to pound into Error until they both came. Feeling Error move against his hips a little, he took as the signal and began to move his hips back and forth slowly, dragging his cock against Errors walls. He was already moaning in pleasure.

Blue moaned as he continued to thrust, his soul was glowing behind his ribs which contrasted to the whiteness of them. “Ahh stars Error you're gripping me so tightly.” he moaned, panting as he went that little bit faster. Error whimpered at the compliment, crossing his legs at the ankle joints behind Blues pelvis.

“Oh, please Blue babe I’m close!” he pleaded, panting as he closed his eye sockets. Blue nodded as he planted his hands on either side of Errors hands, bowing his head as he moved himself harder and faster into Error. “Please cum with me.” he panted as he bent down further, licking and kissing the vertebra that he could see knowing that the area was sensitive.

Error cried out at the sudden change of tempo clinging to Blue as he tilted his head back so Blue had more room. “Oh stars, oh stars, I-I-I- ‘m c-c-cumming!” Error groaned as he suddenly tightened around Blue, leaking his cum over Blues cock making the movement easier.

Blue grunted as Error got tighter, thrusting through his lover’s orgasm as his hips started to stutter. He slammed them into Error one more time before cumming. He shot his seed deep into Error, filling him up. He panted as he rested there, letting the afterglow settle over them.

Error panted too but he was smiling as he nuzzled Blue, smiling softly when he felt some of the cum begin to absorb into his body, knowing where it was going. He was rather content where he was in the snow, with Blues hot body laying over him as they calmed down.

Blue smiled as he slowly moved his hips back, letting his softened cock slip from Errors body with a sigh. Once done he dismissed his magic watching Error do the same. Although he was a little puzzled as to why there wasn’t any mess afterwards but didn’t question it.

Looking down at Error once he lifted himself up onto his hands and knees over his love he smiled brightly, leaning down and giving Error a gentle kiss, pouring his love into it. “I love you Error. I’ve missed you so much these past months.” he whispered against Errors teeth.

Error smiled as he stroked Blues cheek, for once his glitches absent from his body. Error leaned into the kiss, returning it with the same amount of love he could feel. “I love you too.” he whispered back, breathing in Blues scent. The pair stayed like that for a while undisturbed just basking in the love they held for each other.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title up for debate

Time passed for the couple as the snow fell, giving them chance to bask in their love for each other. They exchanged kisses during this time, some chaste and soft while others were passionate and breath taking. However, as time moved into the beginning of the afternoon, Error began to twitch feeling unsafe without his clothes on. Although he knew that nothing would happen to him while Blue was around. “We should put our clothes back on” he stated nervously as he got up from the snow, shivering a little.   
Blue watched Error with a loving smile on his face but he sighed, nodding as he too got to his feet and began to slide his pants and shirt back on. He gently took his chest armour from Errors strings and began to fix it on.   
_____________________  
As Honey slept, his dreams, while peaceful, were restless with unspent energy. His snore interrupted itself with a snort as something in his dream made a pun. Sighing gently, he rolled over tightening his grip on Red. The motion took Red with him, meaning that Red was now laid down half over him and half off. Red gasped as he was suddenly moved from his comfortable spot against Honey’s side. Groaning he looked down at Honey with a sleepy frown, but he sighed as he got comfy on top of Honey and drifted back to sleep, his soul pulsing for what it knew it desired.  
_____________________  
Error was the first to finish dressing. For a moment, he debated on whether he should zip his hoodie up but decided against it. Turning slightly with his hands in his pockets, he realised that although he was happy to see Blue, it wasn’t the reason for his visit.   
Blue finished clicking the last clasp into place on his chest armour and sighed happy that he finally got everything into his place. ‘A small price for magnificence’ he thought with a chuckle.   
Error sighed through his nasal ridge “You best lead the way to your home. I really want to retrieve this other you before your brother finds out I’m here…although that’s more than likely inevitable” he said frowning.   
Blue whined a little he really wished Error could leave things be, so he didn’t have to get hurt or anything, but he knew the multiverse wouldn’t let that happen. ‘I really wish that Error could just stay with me’ he thought sadly but he knew the multiverse needed Error's balance. He nodded, taking Errors hand with a smile.   
Error heard the whine but ignored it, even as a trickle of sadness was felt through their surface link. He was rather focused upon the fact on what he may have to do if the other Sans didn’t cooperate.   
Blue pouted softly, slightly worried as to what this would do to his brother if Error took Red away. “But Error if you take Red away…will it hurt my brother in any way?” he asks softly, his worry coming through.   
Error shrugged this has never come about before so he didn’t know what would happen, but he was working on a limited window as it was. “I don’t know Blue but just hope for the best” he replied gently.   
Blue sighed that really wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear honestly “Does he have to go? They look so happy together not to mention Red wasn’t in the best state when he appeared here” he mentioned. Error sighed, he really hated this about being who he was. ‘I really do destroy people, don’t I?’ he thought sadly, shaking his head and focusing back onto what Blue was saying. “I will admit Blue that the world this ‘Sans’ comes from isn’t a pretty world. The code ‘kill or be killed’ is quite literal in some areas of that Underground. To top it off the reason for it is because their king is stringy with the resources so places like Snowdin and the Ruins don’t really have much at all.” He explained sadly. “The only thing redeeming in that world is that family means everything to those monsters when it comes to trust... but Red as you call him isn’t as lucky” he finished softly.   
Silence descended upon the pair as they walked through the forest the twinkling lights of the Snowdin welcome sign glittering up ahead through the falling snow. Blue frowned at the explanation he was given, tugging Error to a stop and turning him so he could hold his loves other hand. He had felt the sadness through their surface bond and honestly, he was grateful for it sometimes as Error always tries to hide a lot of things from him.   
Error gasped as Blue pulled him to a stop and he stared at Blue with shock and surprise. He was nervous, afraid he had angered Blue somehow.   
Blue sent a pulse of love and reassurance down the link to show Error he wasn’t going to do anything unpleasant to him. “That doesn’t answer my original question my love. Does Red have to go back to his universe?” he asks patiently.   
_____________________  
Honey smiled in his sleep as he nuzzled into the warmth that had settled down once again. He had thought he heard the warmth grumble at him as it shifted but he was glad once it settled again without another noise.  
Red’s sleep was peaceful at first however, unseen demons began to creep from the shadows of Reds mind. They taunted him calling him weak, worthless, lazy, a disappointment etc. It made Red squirm and wiggle, whining as the dreams began to turn towards the feeling of nightmares.   
Honey frowned as he felt the wiggles in his sleep whining softly as he tightened his grip on the warmth on his chest. He purred softly his soul glowing under his hoodie.   
Red feeling the warmth and hearing the purrs whined softly as he relaxed once more snuggling into the tightened grip more. His hand clutching Honey’s hoodie. There was something about the warmth that just seemed to wash away all those nasty thoughts, showering him in a wave of love.  
_____________________  
Error whimpered as he looked into Blues eye lights. He looked down, nodding “Afraid so” he muttered softly. He really didn’t want to do this to Red. He also knew that this would give Honey another reason to hate him especially once he realises that Red won’t ever be coming back.   
Error let go of Blues hands and pulled away his hands resting over his own half soul which Blue still didn’t know about yet. He knows what it was like to be away from his soulmate for a long time.   
“Your brother won’t make this easy. He hates me as it is, and it will be even worse once I take his intended away from him” he whispered softly ‘I won’t be surprised if I never get to see Blue again after all this’ he thought sadly. He was really grateful that he and Blue weren’t bonded, otherwise Blue would hear his thoughts. He decided to leave out the fact that Red’s abuser was furious that his brother has been missing for roughly a week.   
Blue sighs but doesn’t press anymore, although he was slightly curious as to why Error seemed so withdrawn. Taking one of Errors hands once more, Blue continued to guide his love towards Snowdin and consequently his home. He decided that going through the backway of Snowdin towards the house was a better idea as he didn’t really want anything said about Error while he was here.   
Error sighed in relief when he spotted the house. It was just like he remembered it, warm, bright and full of life and love. He smiled softly when Blue opened the door for him, although once he was inside he flinched a little at the loud bang it made as it closed again.   
_____________________  
Red flinched from where he rested on top of Honey, hearing a loud bang resonate through the house. Raising his skull, he blinked his eye sockets confused ‘is Blue back from where ever he went?’ he wondered. Curiosity fuelling him, he slowly moved off Honey and out of the bed moving quietly over to the door, so he didn’t disturb Honey.   
_____________________  
Error looked around, keeping his gaze low and never looking at the same thing for too long. He sighed softly, glad the reset had fixed the house “I’m glad everything came back like it should” he mumbled softly rubbing his upper arm.   
Blue paused. the backdoor key in the lock partially turned as he moved his head to glance over his shoulder at Error. Seeing and feeling the anxious energy from his love caused him to sigh softly but he smiled gently at Error's comment, sending a pulse of reassurance down the link. “But of course, our house was okay…after all you said it would be. It's not like I wreck it everytime I cook.” he giggled softly, glancing up as he heard movement.   
Red gently opened the door flinching a little at the click before pulling it open wide enough for him to fit through. Once he had he shifted through the gap, he walked quietly over to the railing that hovered over the living room.   
Error nodded with a smile. Hearing a door open he glanced up and sighed spotting who he assumed was Red creep out of Honey’s room. He watched as Red moved up to the railing curiously, but he also seemed nervous and weary.   
“You may not know who I am but my name's Error, one of the guardians of the multiverse. I’m aware of your world. Red you don’t belong in this world and your code is messing with this world. I’m here to take you back your world” Error explained calmly although he tensed up ready to move if Red decided he wouldn’t come quietly.   
Blue watched nervously as Error spoke to Red he waited but as the quiet dragged on he grew fidgety.   
_____________________  
Honey groaned as he patted his bed whining when he didn’t feel the warmth that had been there just moments before. He stayed asleep, but his face now was decorated with a frown and his sleep grew more disturbed as the minutes ticked by. His soul glowed softly, calling out for the missing link, the bond it had yet to establish.  
_____________________  
Red growled softly as he clenched his hands on the wood of the railing as Error explained himself and the reason as to why he was in the house. His soul was beating heavily in his ribcage his mind was screaming at him that it was right that this place had been too good to be true. “Why should I go with you?” Red snaps although he was cursing his lack of filter, not wanting to disturb Honey from his slumber.  
Error frowned at the rather blunt refusal and sighed softly turning to glance at Blue. He wanted his partner here because of his secret just in case something went wrong. But he knew if he requested that Blue help him he would want to know why. At this point it wasn’t something Error could afford Blue knowing about just yet. “Blue please go to the kitchen this could get ugly” he asked turning his gaze back to Red as Blue followed his request. “Because right now your code here is infecting this world and it could collapse at any point unless the problem is resolved” Error shot back growling a little as his right eye socket started to glow signalling that he was ready to use his magic. “Now then, do I have to come up there and drag you back to your world like a baby bones or will you be the adult you are and come quietly?” he asks again. Error really hoped that this doesn’t turn into a fight or something because that could wake Honey and that could really spell trouble for Error and consequently Blue.   
Red bristled at the threat and insult, but he did walk down the stairs. Not because he knew Error was right, if anything to be on a level playing field with Error. “Don’t I get like a last meal or something? Hell, even a request? Because if you're supposed to be this all-knowing guardian then you know I’m dust as soon as I step foot back in my universe” he snarled softly.   
Error summoned his magic once Red was in front of him although he did listen to the other snarl at him. He wrapped his strings carefully around Reds soul knowing how to be gentle with it since this was a capture. “Look Red for what it’s worth, I’m sorry alright? You came here to a world of peace and hope and then suddenly got told you had to go back to your horrible world. I get that, despite what you may think of me. I also understand what it's like to have a soulmate in a world not your own. Trust me, it doesn't get easier to go, but we must.” Error explained sadly as he snuck a glance towards the kitchen door way. “As long as your surface bond is completed then you won’t have to worry about anything here” he continued confidently.   
_____________________  
Honey shot up with a gasp coughing a little as he grabbed his tank top clenching the material in his fist. He didn’t know why but his soul was racing as if he had been running for miles, but he had been asleep. Glancing around he noticed that the smell of Reds heat was faint in the room. “Was Red in here at some point? But if he was then where is he now?” he asks himself.   
Red looked down knowing he now couldn’t fight back especially with Errors magic wrapped around his soul. It was like he couldn’t reach out to his magic at all. He felt his soul pulse in sorrow as it set in that this was really it for him. His soul gave a hurtful pulse as he looked down “Let's just get it over with” he said finally after a while. He didn’t really pay much attention to Error after his soul was tied up. He didn’t care anymore.   
Error frowned at how quickly Red had given in and what was worse he didn’t really react to him mentioning the surface bond either. Sighing he hoped that it was complete otherwise this could prove a big and bad problem. He summoned a portal with one hand keeping his eye lights trained on Red. The portal that was opened showed a rather desolate Snowdin with dead trees and grey snow that not even the new snow that was falling covered it. Tugging lightly on the strings he began to lead Red to the portal.   
Honey frowned as his soul pulsed once more and this was more painful than last time. Worried, he got up out of bed and threw on his hoodie. As he pulled it on, he walked over to the door and pulled it open once the hoodie was on properly. Peering his head out he spotted what was going on and growled loudly attracting the attention of everyone downstairs.   
Error snapped his head up to the stairs and groaned loudly. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”


	8. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's come to take Red away back to his universe how will Honey take this? and what will Blue do?

Blue, hearing the swear from Error went to investigate what was going on. He opened his mouth to ask about what was going on when he heard it. The growl went right through him to his very soul and it made him want to submit to please the owner of that growl. But that confused him.   
Looking around he didn’t at first notice the owner of the growl but when it echoed again he jerked his head up. It was coming from his big brother... but why was his brother angry? And why did he want to apologise to him? He hadn’t done anything to incur his brother’s anger. 

He noticed his brother wasn’t even looking at him. Following the gaze, he found that the anger was directed at Error and frankly it made him protective; which wasn’t unusual. Without even realising what he was doing, he had moved so that he stood in front of Error, growling himself as he folded his arms looking a lot bigger than he was although he was tall enough to cover Error in his shadow. “Brother!” he shouted, spreading his arms out so that they emphasised his protection of Error. “You aren’t allowed to hurt Error!” he continued. 

Error blushed even as he rested a hand on Blue’s shoulder at the protective display he knew why it was happening, but did Blue know?  
Red whimpered at the growl that echoed within the room, but he didn’t feel the fear that he usually associated with aggressive emotions from other monsters. No, instead he felt nothing but warmth and a feeling of safety that this aggressive monster would protect him, but he knew that Honey couldn’t... at least, not from this. As much as Red wanted to run over to Honey and embrace himself in his arms, he knew that he couldn’t. “Please, let’s just go” he whispered sadly. 

Error sighed, saddened to hear the plea in Red’s voice, but he nodded. He waved his left hand with a curve as it glowed a dark midnight blue. The area behind Error and Red lit with the same colour and swirled into a vortex of blue flames that didn’t burn. Error tried not to flinch as Honey snarled, trying to get around Blue who was trying desperately to hold Honey back. Orange magic was sparking all over Honey as his soul thumped frantically in his chest as the reality of the situation became apparent.

“Please brother I beg of you…” Blue grunted, shoving his brother back. It really didn’t help that Honey was taller than him. “Red has to go back to his world. I’m sorry that it has to happen this way, but you can get through this brother I believe in you!” he exclaimed. 

At this point in time Error guided Red through the vortex of blue fire. As he stood there in front of it, he glanced back at the two and frowned softly. Sighing, he shook his head and stepped through, pulling Red along. The vortex got smaller and smaller until it vanished from sight.   
\---  
Honey stared at where the vortex once was, blinking in shock for a moment or two before he shook his head looking down at Blue. ‘He stopped me...’ he thought as he stared at Blue unblinking. Blue looked at his brother but the more he stared the more uneased he became as he took steps back away from his brother. He was honestly nervous as he watched Honey. He couldn’t really tell what he was thinking but he knew it wasn’t anything good. 

Honey turned his head slowly back to where the vortex once stood. It was silent for a while but eventually sound returned in the form of clattering. Blue glanced at his brother and wasn’t surprised to see Honey trembling but he was worried as Honey’s bone colour looked paler than it should be.

Honey barely registered the trembling or that his bones had lost colour. He could, however, feel the tears beginning to build in his eye sockets. The orange tears built until they eventually fell, caressing his cheeks until they dripped off his chin onto his orange hoodie. Sobs left him breathless as his knees buckled, taking him to the carpeted floor.   
Blue gasped, taking Honey’s weight suddenly as his brother’s knees gave way. He cuddled him close to his chest, clenching his eye sockets shut so that he didn’t see his brother’s misery. Blue shushed his older brother, gently rubbing his spine as he occasionally wiped away one of the many tears that fell, despite the wasted effort it was. 

Honey sucked in breathes that seemed to physically hurt as his magic sparked weakly over his body. But he continued to try and calm down, despite how helpless the endeavour felt.   
“Please, big brother you need to calm down…just breathe it's okay I’m here” whispered Blue his own voice tight with emotion as he felt how destroyed his brother was through his magic.   
\----  
Error sighed as he stepped through on the other side of the portal. Looking around, his hand went to rest over his chest subconsciously as if to protect something. The area he was in was covered in dust-covered snow, giving the once white substance a tainted appearance. The trees here were darker than in the Swap universe. All of the branches were drooping as if under a heavyweight, each branch naked without its needles. 

He released the strings that held Red captive by the soul. Error couldn’t bring himself to lift his head he didn’t want to see the absolute devastation on Red’s face. “If there was any other way for you to be with him, I would have at least tried that option first” Error muttered softly. His own voice glitched with regret not able to imagine the emotional pain Red could possibly be feeling. “I understand what it's like not being able to see the one your meant for” he whispered. Having said what he needed to, he walked away. The snow crunched under his shoes as the first few flakes of new snow began to fall, giving way to a chill breeze. 

Red watched Error leave in silence. He didn’t make a sound as his eye lights dimmed until the red was barely visible in his sockets but the pale red tears that slipped from the rim of his sockets were very much visible against the bone. Red lifted a hand slowly and placed it over his soul as flares of pain drifted away from it, letting the soul be seen through his sweater as the pain made it glow. He let out a stifled sob, his hand gripping his sweater as his bones began to rattle from the pain or the cold Red didn’t know. 

As if he was on autopilot, Red turned and slowly moved through the snow in the direction he knew that would take him home, although this wasn’t where he wanted to be by far. As Red walked, he began to glow bright red as his magic seeped from his very being and with each stifled sob the magic lashed out striking the nearby trees or rocks with a ‘CRACK’ as it impacted anything in its way. Red could still feel his heat affecting his body, making his magic more volatile as it continued its course without the obvious relief. But with his souls intended away, it hurt Red to think about it if he was being honest. He didn't want to think about how his heat would probably get him killed.

Red stopped suddenly as a powerful wave of hurt went through his soul. ‘Crap Honey is really taking this hard’ he thought as he fell to his knees, unable to support his own weight under the pain from his soul. He gritted his teeth so that he didn’t make any more noise than the odd whimper that escaped. He didn’t want to be found like this. Not weak and in heat; he's a free shag with a side of EXP like this. But he couldn’t stop the choked gasp as he heard and felt his soul crack. 

Hidden behind a tree in the shadows was Error, who was watching all this with growing horror. He visibly winced when he heard the crack and Red’s choked gasp. He had stayed in the world to see if the reset would occur, but nothing had happened so far. He whimpered as he heard another crack echo through the forest, the sound seemed to ring through his skull and constrict his soul. 

He rushed forward, abandoning his hiding spot to go to Red. Kneeling down beside him, he pulled Red’s soul free and looked it over. It was slowly dusting before Errors eye lights. He whimpered as he placed it back into Red’s chest. He hadn’t wanted this, he didn’t want Red to dust even if he had been only doing his job as the destroyer of worlds. ‘This can only mean one thing’ Error thought as he looked down at Red ‘Their soul link hadn’t been completed’   
\---  
Honey groaned at the wave of hurt he felt through his soul. He was in so much pain and it felt like it was getting worse. Was this only the beginning of something bigger? A much sharper pain laced through his soul, causing him to clutch at any part of Blue and hold tight as it went through its course. But what made him whimper was the crack that followed.   
The sound was loud, and it echoed throughout the living room without disruption. Honey knew what had happened as the pain started to numb his senses. “What rotten luck…” he wheezed squeezing Blues shirt in his hands. “…the link wasn’t finished” he finished trying to suck in more breathes of air but as he let them out it came out as pathetic sobs. He was dusting, and he knew it and what pained him the most was that he hadn’t told Blue a truth that he deserved to know. 

Blue couldn’t believe what he had heard and then with what Honey said and what he knew of soul mate links thanks to his own partner he was horrified by what was happening in his arms. He knew there was nothing he could do but clutch his big brother tighter to his chest as his own soul cried out in painful empathy. “P-P-PLEASE D-D-Don’t g-g-go” he sobbed, bowing his head. 

Honey could feel his own tears falling as he heard Blue sob, begging him not to leave. He let go of Blue’s shirt with one hand and raised it so it cupped Blue’s face, trying to rub away the tears even as he got weaker. “I’m so, so sorry” he whispered as his breaths stuttered on his next exhale. He focused on Blue’s own eye lights, willing for his own to present all his love for Blue. “I’ll always believe in you” he stated as firm as he could make it. His magic lashed out sharply once more, cracking against the carpet floor and leaving black burn marks. The same happened with the walls and ceiling the longer his magic lashed out. 

Blue sobbed harder, shaking his head even as he used a hand to grip Honey’s, squeezing it firmly. His whole body shook with his despair. His own soul was in denial, crying out for something to be done. “ERROR, PLEASE ERROR BRING RED BACK I DON’T WANNA LOSE HIM!!!! PLEASE ERROR!!!” screamed Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lot of head cannons so I'm going to post them here so that no one is confused once they've read a chapter and do not worry they are explained. Oh and Blue is the younger brother in this story. Any additional head cannons will be added to this list. 
> 
> Head Cannons:
> 
> Marrow is like a mixture of magic and dust creating something like blood at least that's my head cannon if that's alright.
> 
> Honey can cook just that he does it rarely.
> 
> All Sans and Papyruses have really sharp canines and Honey usual keeps his hidden not out of embarrassment but because he doesn't like how aggressive he looks with them.
> 
> Error can control his glitching when it concerns his voice but everything else about him is a little out of his control.
> 
> Also skeletons have a primary summon in accordance to gender but can summon the other part if they want it or if they feel like a sub/dom. so like even though red is male he tends to summon lady bit.
> 
> A surface bond is the starting point of a soul bond and for it to become a soul bond the two monsters would have to press their souls together while having intercourse for a bond to form and if they do it again after the first time a new soul will be formed and the non-dominate one at the time will carry it similar to a human pregnancy.


End file.
